When no ones hears
by LynxBlack
Summary: Draco encuentra a harry en la mas tristes de las situaciones y algo en su interior cambia para siempre AVISO IMPORTANTE
1. When no ones hears

Esta es una traducción con permiso del autor . la historia tiene el mismo nombre

Harry Potter y demás personajes no me pertenecen. Son de jk.

La historia y la trama tampoco me pertenecen.( no soy dueña de nada!)

Titulo: When no ones hears (N/T: la traducción seria cuando nadie escucha pero en ingles me parece mas interesante).

Autora: Mintapotter.

Traductora: Linx.

Resumen: Draco encuentra a Harry en la más triste de las situaciones, y algo en su interior cambia para siempre.

SLASH! Chico / chico. Si no te gusta no lo leas.

Ahora si A Leer !

-Puedes irte ahora. Cierra la puerta al salir.

-Si, señor.

Draco suspiró profundamente y corrió por el frío piso de mármol negro tan pronto la pesada de caoba detrás de el estuvo firmemente cerrada. Estas "importantes" charlas con su padre no eran más que un entrenamiento. Y a las 8 de la mañana esa fue la última cosa que fue obligado a hacer . estos entrenamientos consistían mayormente en los planes de su padre de vario0s eventos atroces y malignos., que hacer cuando llega el momento de ser marcado (N/T: de la marca tenebrosa) ... y cosas por el estilo. Todas la energías de Draco se agotaron tratando de no reírse cada vez que su querido y anciano padre le dijera " Confío en ti Hijo mío, con mi vida" y esa clase de porquerías.

_Una maldita mente maestra es lo que el piensa que es... ni siquiera se da cuenta que su propio hijo lo desprecia y que se pondrá en su contra en cuanto tenga la oportunidad._

Draco agradeció inmensamente las visiones que su imaginación le daba en las que traicionaba a su en su momento de grandeza; sería necesario bailar en frente de el, y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo visible en sus pálidos labios. Se calmó a sí mismo y comenzó el largo camino escaleras abajo para un temprano desayuno.

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Estoy. ABURRIDO! – la ultima palabra fue bramada en una voz tan alta en el oído de Harry que éste se sobresaltó involuntariamente.

-Entonces ve y COME ALGO! – . él gritó respondiéndole a su primo, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

_Mantén la calma. NO lo grites. No disfrutarás la consecuencias. CALLATE HARRY!_. La alta temperatura había forzado la mente de Harry más allá de todo normal autocontrol. Su frente estaba bañada en sudor, y todo su cuerpo clamaba por un poco de descanso del insoportable calor que había. Y entre el grito de Dudley en su oído y su molesto y acalorado cuerpo, su boca había hecho algo inconcebible. Había gritado. A Dudley. Esa voz sensible de su cabeza ( la que el muy raramente escucha ) habló desde las sombras de su mente y el afortunadamente decidió escuchar.

-Si estás aburrido ve y toma algún dulce de la despensa y diviértete con tus amigos abajo en el parque. O en algunas de sus casas. O... en cualquier lado solamente ve – Harry mantuvo su voz completamente vacía de cólera, y bajó la cabeza para evitar mostrarle a su peligroso primo las llamas ardiendo tras sus ojos color esmeralda.

-OH no , no te escaparas tan fácilmente. Tú gritaste . ME gritaste. A mamá y papá no les hará nada de gracia. Y yo lo sé . no solamente eres un Fenómeno; eres una maldita hada! – Dudley se tambaleó por todas partes mientras escupía las palabras en la cara de Harry.

-No lo soy Dudley-Unkins! Solamente porque tu piensas que eres muy apuesto no significa que el resto del mundo también lo piensa!. A mi me parece que eres como un cerdo sobrealimentado, pero esa es nada mas mi opinión – Harry luchó para reprimir una profunda risa mientras su primo palidecía.

-Y ahora yo te agrado? Yo pensé que nada más te agradaban tu asquerosos amigos, pero soy tu primo!. Dudley mostró un sonrisa afectada muy parecida a la de Malfoy y comenzó a alejarse de Harry hacia su puerta la cual seguía abierta.

- Antes que nada no me agradas en lo más mínimo; es más, desprecio cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Segundo mis amigos no son FENÓMENOS-. Harry explotó justo en la cara de Dudley y su voz interior le gritó con toda su fuerza. _HARRY, DETENTE YA! NO DIGAS MÁ NADA! LA SITUACIÓN PUEDE SER SALVADA!._

Dudley se rió tontamente de entusiasmo y corrió, o mejor dicho se balanceó por el cuarto, temblando con la alegría. "Ah, ya estás hecho, fenómeno, anormal, raro!" Dudley lloró y azotó la puerta en la cara de Harry.

-Mierda. mierda, mierda, mierda…-. Harry palideció visiblemente con la mera idea que sus padres adoptivos o nada mas su tío tendría razón para castigarlo. El paseó por el cuarto frenéticamente, pensando en maneras de escapar en los próximos momentos. Entonces él se detuvo y miró fija y atentamente afuera a través su única ventana mientras una brisa suave erizó el pelo negro y brillante-negro. Estaba seguro de haber visto una pieza de blanco, un destello de negro. El echó una doble vista al árbol solitario estacionado en el patio de atrás, entonces volvió a sentarse en su cama grumosa.

_Estás perdiendo la cabeza, Harry. Vas a parar oficialmente a chiflado. Cálmate ahora; Existen asuntos mas importantes en este momento. Tío Vernon estará aquí en un minuto. solamente… lleva tu mente lejos de este lugar, imagina que estás en casa de Ron._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco tiró la túnica negra gruesa en el piso de su dormitorio inmenso con comodidad, y empezó a quitarse en su camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalones demasiado tibios, y el bóxer verde de seda. La temperatura afuera era mas caliente que el infierno y él no podía aguantar un momento más llevando toda aquella ropa hirviente y picante.

- Aaahhhhh…..-. él suspiró felizmente mientras su cuerpo entero sentía la delicia de estar desnudo. Todo su cuerpo estaba lejos de la vista del mundo. Cada pulgada de piel pálida y perfecta. – la gente no le da suficiente crédito a la desnudez . es un modo muy efectivo de refrigeración - El habló con sigo mismo mientras andaba a zancadas a través de su dormitorio con cada ventana abierta, rogando por una brisa para revolotear .

- Debo mantener la clase, aún en este calor. Me pondré… blanco y negro -. Se anunció a si mismo mientras abría su armario para ver un virtual mar de blanco, gris, y negro. Escogió una camiseta blanca fresca con pantalones negros. (de un material más delgado que la camisa.) se puso los pantalones sin bóxers (demasiado conservación de calor en ellos) entonces montó su escoba, se desilusionó, y navegó lisamente fuera su ventana de dormitorio por un día de la aventura.

El voló perezosamente por el aire Alrededor de una hora antes de llegar a su destino escogido para el día.

_Si voy a traicionar a mi padre, yo debo saber cómo que el otro lado vive_. El había aterrizado con cuidado en las ramas más altas del árbol en la parte posterior del número 4 Privet Drive. Se ilusionó y se estableció cómodamente dentro de la sombra moteada que las hojas verdes anchas le daban.

_¿Así que Harry infame Potter vive en… un aburrida casa vieja de Muggles? ¿Qué rayos significa esto, alguna clase de la artimaña? ¿el niño-que-vivió no tiene una mansión, una fortuna, una manada de chicas y chicos alrededor de él siempre? Esto puede ser donde él vive realmente; o alguna clase del señuelo…_

los pensamientos interiores de Malfoy se aplastaron tan pronto como oyó los sonidos de la ventana superior abierta de la casa.

-Estoy. ABURRIDO! –. Retrocedió en el árbol debido a la repentina y resonante voz que emergió del cuarto. Definitivamente No era Harry Potter, yo tengo la dirección equivocada… sus pensamientos fueron cortados una vez mas por otra voz.

-Entonces ve y COME ALGO! –Ese el Harry yo conozco y ODIO! Dando alguna Gryffindor típica replica…Draco cambió su posición a una rama más baja para obtener una mejor vista de la ventana abierta.

-Si estás aburrido ve y toma algún dulce de la despensa y diviértete con tus amigos abajo en el parque. O en algunas de sus casas. O... en cualquier lado solamente ve - Esto aturdió aún mas la mente de Malfoy en el silencio. El Harry que Malfoy conoció nunca se echó atrás. El siempre se defendió contra viento y marea y ahora él ni siquiera estaba resistiendo un poco. Era una vista para compadecerse, viendolo allí como un perro avergonzado con la cabeza baja.

-OH no , no te escaparas tan fácilmente. Tú gritaste . ME gritaste. A mamá y papá no les hará nada de gracia. Y yo lo sé . no solamente eres un Fenómeno; eres una maldita hada! – El chico gordo comenzó a andar hacia la puerta desvencijada de el cuarto de Harry y entonces se detuvo cuando Harry empezó hablar otra vez.

-No lo soy Dudley-Unkins! Solamente porque tu piensas que eres muy apuesto no significa que el resto del mundo también lo piensa!. A mi me parece que eres como un cerdo sobrealimentado, pero esa es nada mas mi opinión – Típico Gryffindor, cavando su misma tumba estúpidamente más profundas para morir . ¿ señor , cuándo aprenderán?

-Y ahora yo te agrado? Yo pensé que nada más te agradaban tu asquerosos amigos, pero soy tu primo!. Un punto para el gordo. El haría realmente un buen Slytherin; muy inconstante y deliciosamente malo en una manera no-amenazante

- Antes que nada no me agradas en lo más mínimo; es más, desprecio cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Segundo mis amigos no son FENÓMENOS- _. Vaya-Vaya, clásico de Harry siempre pidiendo más problemas. No Puede decir lo merece ahora aunque…_

Él miró como el chico rubio, rosado y gordo caminó fuera de la sala, pasando apenas por el marco estrecho de la puerta. - Ah, ya estás hecho, fenómeno, anormal, raro-

Que, quien?…espera un minuto-. Draco susurró a si mismo. - Él dijo … es este el VERDADERO Harry Potter-

- Mierda. mierda, mierda, mierda…- Esto era demasiado para Draco. Harry Potter era el protagonista de las peleas, un chico gordo de Muggle amenazó a El Chico Que Vivido, y el de infame no hizo nada. Y se asustó.

Draco miró, perplejo, como Harry para el cuarto en un modo asustada, rastrillando los dedos por el pelo negro atractivamente desordenado, parecía espantado y muy incierto. El giró para mirar inesperadamente directamente en Draco, y él realiza una retirada apresurada a la rama encima de él. Tenía aliento entrecortado, el ser visto no era una opción en la que él quiso pensar. Harry no llamó afuera o mandó hechizos a diestra y siniestra, así que él miró cautelosamente ATRÁS.

Harry estaba sentado calmadamente en su cama, aparentemente profundo en pensamientos. _Esto. Es. demasiado. Raro_. pensó Draco. _¡El probablemente hechizará a su tío hasta el cielo, lo sé ! ¡Esto no puede ser real ; esto será el MEJOR CHISME DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!_ Aunque Draco despreciaba a su padre profundamente y aborrecía cualquier cosa que él dijera, él mantenía todavía un lugar especial en el corazón solo para odiar a Harry.

- Vamos a esperar y ver lo que sucede. Por qué no- él se cuchicheó a si mismo, desilusionándose otra vez para no ser visto dos veces por Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

… imagina que estás en casa de Ron, estas feliz, estas muy feliz y muy muy lejos de aquí…

- CHICO- el púrpura y abultado rostro del Tío de Harry abrió la puerta tan fuertemente que la pared gris sórdida detrás de el se abolló permanentemente y se columpió, entró y cerró la puerta con toda la fuerza extra.

Harry comenzó a explicarse antes que su Tío comenzara a acusarlo de algo.

- Nada. Lo Juro, yo no toque Dudley. - Harry había decidido no mentir hace mucho tiempo. En situaciones como éstas, él le podría haber dicho a su tío que él era el único salvador del mundo (no tan lejos de la verdad) y no cambiaria nada. El supo lo que venía antes Vernon empezara a subir las escaleras.

- ¡MIENTES! ¡ siempre mientes anormal estúpido! ¿Cómo te ATREVES a hablarle a mi hijo de tal manera? ¡Como si fueras superior a el , como si tuvieras el derecho a hablar su presencia! Parece que no has aprendido nada en los todos años que has estado aquí- la Saliva del hombre voló de su boca; él era como una sombra , estaba tan morado que Harry se sorprendió que su cabeza estallara simplemente de la presión. Su respirar era entrecortado; él se parecía a un muy enojado rinoceronte en vez que una persona realmente.

Mantenga la Calma. no, alimente a los animales, ni se acerque cuándo están enojados. Harry cometió su peor error del día en ese momento. El sonrió. En medio de la rabia de su Tío, él sonrió. Sería el fin de un hasta ahora día bastante feliz.

- ¡ Y si… TE RIES! DE ESTO- Harry fue tan fuertemente golpeado con revés de una mano que el cuello chasqueó atrás y sus gafas volaron y se aplastaron en la pared detrás de él. La sangre salió de su boca por su corte de labio harapientamente contra sus dientes.

La mierda, la mierda, …

Draco estaba asombrado. Simplemente asombrado más allá de toda explicación.

Harry recibió golpe tras del golpe, nunca agitando su varita, nunca haciendo un sonido diferente a un ocasional gruñido de dolor. Lo acaba de recibir. De un Muggle común, no menos.

Después que el primer golpe, él fue derribado duro, y sus gafas volaron lejos su cara y aplastaron en centenares de pedazos que llegaron a ser demasiado amistosos con la pared sórdida. El luchó con todas sus extremidades, tratando de volver arriba cuando su Tío continuó. ¡lo pateó violentamente en sus costillas mientras gritaba, "PIENSAS QUE ES CHISTOSO AHORA! ¿ESTO ES COMO MERECES SER TRATADO, ME OYES? ME OYES?" que Su Tío siguió pateándolo, dandole puñetazos, abofeteando cualquier parte de Harry que podía alcanzar. Draco miró con horror en el silencioso momento en que esto. Eventualmente él Muggle paró; sin aliento y manchado con la sangre de su sobrino.

"Eso… es lo que tu… mereces… no eres… bienvenida más …en esta casa… usted… jodido… raro… extraño."

El dejó el cuarto calladamente y calmamente como si nada extraordinario hubiera ocurrido, había abierto y había cerrado la puerta detrás de él.

El chico de negro y brillante-se coloco golpeado y magullado en el suelo de su dormitorio y comenzó a llorar muy silenciosamente. Las lágrimas fluyeron hacia abajo por sus mejillas pero él se nego a sosollar o llorar realmente; su cuerpo sacudió en espasmos pequeños y él hizo un esfuerzo para no hacer el mas pequeño sonido posible.

El Draco de interior sentían tan roto como el exterior de Harry veía. El llanto silencioso era lo más bajo de todo lo bajo, él lo supo por la experiencia. Aún cuándo todo dentro de ti estaba golpeado tanto que no estuvieras seguro si te había quedado alma, no podías permitir que esos sentimientos intensamente dolorosos se vieran. Eso era qué Harry hacía y lo que rompió el muy frío corazón de Draco.

Y asi es cómo Draco cambió todas sus vistas previamente hechas en el harry potter . Cuando él se sentó silenciosamente en el árbol de olmo y miró el de ojos esmeralda interiormente lloraba en su suelo, el odio que tardo 5 años en construcción se derritieron como un cubito de hielo en esa temperatura sin precedentes de ese día.


	2. Escape Primera parte

HOLA! Ya volví con la traducción del segundo capítulo de "when no ones hear"

Ya saben de quien son los personajes ( J.K Rowling)

Ya saben de quien es la historia (MintaPotter)

Ya saben de quien es la traducción (Mía!)

Y no me explico por qué si todos saben esto me sie4ndo obligada a recordárselos... Es totalmente ilógico y fastidioso para ustedes, que ya saben esto, el que se lo digan en todos los fics... lo siento pero es la obligación.

Al final respondo los reviews que los lectores muy amablemente me dejaron uno

Ahora sí! El segundo capítulo.

**2. Escape: Parte uno**

- Debo irme, tengo que salir de aquí... pero no puedo. No puedo... - Draco debatió el curso de sus próximas acciones dentro de su mente mientras seguía sentado incómodamente en un viejo árbol de olmo en el patio de Harry Potter. Todo su cuerpo estaba caliente y molesto por el inmenso calor, pero en su interior se sentía tan frío como el hielo después de haber presenciado la brutal paliza hacia el muchacho minutos atrás. Harry había parado de llorar unos cuantos minutos antes, y bravo se quitó las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Draco se hundió en sus pensamientos mientras miraba fijamente al hacia donde estaba Harry.

"El se tiene que ir, y yo también. Puedo pretender que no vi nada, me iré y nadie sabrá... " los pensamientos de Draco fueron interrumpidos por los gemidos del muchacho de pelo negro y ojos esmeraldas cuando luchaba por sentarse en su cama.

"¡Oh, maldita sea Draco, define lo que vas a hacer y entra allí!... así ganarás puntos y sabes que los necesitas..." Draco finalmente reunió todo su coraje, movió sus hombros y montó su escoba para volar unos pocos metros y entrar en la habitación de Harry Potter.

Harry luchó para sentarse debidamente, pero algo estaba definitivamente roto y estaba dando pelea para evitar que se calmara. Gimió en voz alta pero se detuvo a mitad de camino para contemplar la ventana abierta.

- Oh Dios mío- Exclamó Harry mientras se sentaba, mitad acostado en el oscuro piso.

- La perspectiva de una solitaria escoba voladora flotando a través de la ventana de su cuarto en un caluroso día de verano, sin conductor alguno, no era exactamente una visión relajante.

Umm... ¿Hay alguien allí- Preguntó inquieto, pensando si esa era una ilusión que su desesperada y golpeada mente estaba creando. ¿Realmente la paliza fue tan seria y afectó su cabeza, Siguió cuestionándose; Pero rápidamente sus miedos se disiparon.

No so-tonto, es una escoba voladora que disfruta de tu compañía. Por SUPUESTO que hay alguien aquí-

Harry pudo oír la voz familiar de alguien exhalar forzadamente y luego esa persona desmontó la escoba inmediatamente adentro por la ventana y se paró enfrente de un asombrado Harry.

- Adivina ¿quien es-

- ¿Mal-Malfoy? ... ¿Qué demonios?... Si has venido hasta acá para patearme el trasero, llegas muy tarde- Harry pudo decir que era Draco el que había entrado a su habitación por su peculiar manera de hablar lentamente y de arrastrar las palabras. Pero su humor negro le causo al rubio más lastima.

- Si, soy yo, el hombre más sexy en persona. Y no, no estoy para golpearte Potter, en realidad parece que no te podría hacer más daño- Draco finalmente se desilusionó a sí mismo y Harry se puso mucho más prudente y cauto- y estoy aquí para sacarte-

Harry estaba tan confundido como si Draco de repente, comenzara a bailar desnudo alrededor de toda la habitación.

- ¿Sacarme-

Draco hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no reñir al muchacho magullado o mentirle en la cara, y optó por la respuesta menos brutal en la que pudo pensar.

- Sacarte, en la manera de escapar. Irse, pasar por la puerta, Largarse... -

"¡¡Buen trabajo Draco! No bonito pero tenías respuestas peores para el caso"

- ¡¡Esta bien Malfoy ya entendí! ¡Realmente no hay necesidad de que me hables como si tuviera tres años de edad!. La pregunta que importa es ¿por qué? Si has tenido un lapso de juicio temporal, déjame recordarte, ¡tú me odias, Y ¿Por qué tu también tendrías que irte?.

Draco continuó mirando fijamente a Harry y a sus pies y pensó en cuán fácil seria simplemente decir "Oh sí se me había olvidado ¡ yo te odio! ¡Si soy tonto! Bueno creo que entonces me voy..." y en cuan difícil sería ayudar al inayudable adolescente. Él sabía que la elección correcta era difícil de escoger, pero rechinó los dientes y decidió soportarlo.

- Lo que sucedió es que estaba por aquí cerca y no pude evitar oír a... ¿Tu tío?... sí tu tío diciéndote que te fueras. Y luego pensé "oye yo también necesito escapar de casa antes de volverme malvado y sádico" y entonces cuando me di cuenta que no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir donde pudiera esconderme de Voldemort, recordé que tu debes ser muy bueno escondiéndote de el. Y con muy poco trabajo mental deduje que podríamos escapar juntos. ¿ Entiendes? . Draco se quitó el cabello platino que tenía suelto sobre sus ahora sudadas cejas y observó el rostro de Harry en busca de alguna señal de confirmación.

Sus cejas estaban fruncidas mientras deliberaba; sus profundos ojos verdes estaban nublados por los pensamientos, y el resto de su cuerpo estaba empezando a mostrar las cicatrices de su más reciente batalla. La sangre había drenado desde su nariz y labio partidos, y la mayoría de sus extremidades y su rostro estaban comenzando a amoratarse. Estaba pálido y parecía el retrato de un muerto viviente. Lo único que Draco podía esperar era entender algún día lo que estaba sucediendo en las profundidades del cerebro de Harry.

Harry odiaba el ser examinado por el siempre perfecto Draco. Su ropa estaba planchada y almidonada, su cabello seguía perfecto y en los rasgos pálidos que normalmente tenía, había una perfecta sombra de un ligero bronceado. Aún en el insoportable calos el no estaba sudando mucho ni agitando su camisa. Simplemente lo miraba fijamente con sus fríos ojos grises, esperando en silencio,

Harry decidió ignorarlo y pensar que hacer. "Existía una opción de que estuviera diciendo la verdad pero... ¿ Qué tan estúpido sería de caer en una trampa y morir en manos de Voldemort? Ay dios realmente no tengo otra opción y en un momento como este la muerte no parece tan mala..." Harry luchó para evitar dejar salir sus lágrimas mientras pensaba en sus padres, en Sirius, y Cedric. " No pienses así Harry, nunca más, no dejes que se desperdicien sus vidas... ¡ sal de aquí y supéralo!.

Harry miró a Draco directamente a los ojos y le respondió. Esperando que si esa era una conspiración maligna Draco recordaría este momento y el lo perseguiría por toda la eternidad.

- Confío en ti, en este momento, mi lista de personas en las que confío muy pequeña y tú eres oficialmente una de ellas. Bueno yo tengo el lugar a donde ir, y una escoba para llegar allí. Lo único que tú y yo necesitamos hacer es empacar – En ese momento decidió pararse pero sus costillas protestaron violentamente y terminó en el piso otra vez, aguantando la respiración debido al atormentador dolor.

- ¡ Ah no, no seas estúpido, no se te ocurra intentar moverte por tu cuenta, vamos, yo te ayudo a pararte... -

Draco se agachó encima del cuerpo de Harry y enlazó sus brazos debajo de las axilas del muchacho. Aunque él era casi una pulgada más bajo que Harry, sabía que podía alzarlo con poco esfuerzo. Se pararon lentamente, Draco tiraba de Harry con todas sus fuerzas intentando no causarle a su nuevo aliado más daño. Mientras que Harry estaba concentrándose en no caerse otra vez y hacer el ridículo. Finalmente los dos estaban totalmente parados, y en ese instante se dieron cuenta que tan cerca habían estado hace un minuto. El cálido aliento de Harry era ahora palpable en la mejilla de Draco, y este se retiró un poco por un momento para recuperar su compostura antes de hablar

- Tu sentado, yo empaco – su cerebro no era capaz de nada más, aparte de lo básico " Yo Tarzan, Tú Jane", algo así fue lo que dijo y Harry simplemente lo obedeció en vez de darle una estúpida respuesta.

"¡¡¿A donde van todos mis comentarios agudos marca Malfoy cuando los necesito?... Dios yo No tendré NINGÚN sentimiento feliz para el JODIDO HARRY POTTER!" Draco se gritó mentalmente a sí mismo mientras colocaba a Harry en una desvencijada silla y comenzó a examinar la habitación.

Todas las posesiones de Harry parecían empequeñecer la habitación como una delgada capa de polvo cubriendo cada centímetro cuadrado del cuarto. Su escoba en una esquina, el caldero en otra y varias cosas mágicas regadas por todos lados. Su baúl estaba completamente abierto con varias cosas alrededor como si hubieran sido arrojadas inesperadamente por alguien y no le hubiera interesado ordenarlas después.

Draco odiaba la idea de trabajo manual, sobre todo con ese calor, por eso sacó rápidamente su varita.

- Todo estará listo en un momento, solo dame un segundo... -

- Yo que tú no haría eso.

Harry se sentó pasmado en la silla y observó como Draco despreocupadamente se giraba para mirarlo y sonreír maliciosamente

- Ah... dime por qué no- Harry continuaba asombrado por como Draco podía hablar con una voz de "soy-más-santo-que-tú" cuando quería; y lentamente respondió

- He tenido más advertencias por magia afuera de la escuela en los últimos cinco años de lo que es normalmente permitido en toda una vida. De tener otra sin una buena razón, sería el próximo prisionero del ministerio.

Harry se sorprendió de lo rápido que desapareció la sonrisa de la cara de Draco por la simple idea de trabajo manual.

-¿Quieres decir que tengo que empacar? O sea ¿Poner las cosas allí con mis propias manos? ¿Con mis manos descubiertas?. Ah no, simplemente no puedo, no lo haré.

Harry se rió tan alto y fuerte y luego lamentó haberlo hecho; la risa se había transformado en una tos dolorosa. Una tortura.

- Si lo harás a menos que esperes que yo lo haga. Y no parecía que mi tío quería que me quedara por largos periodos de tiempo. Por eso a lo mejor quiere que sea un poco rápido.

Las facciones de Draco se ablandaron cuando Harry mencionó a su tío, y se preguntó que tanto de su "conversación" había escuchado Draco. La última cosa que Harry quería era la simpatía de Malfoy. Sin embargo, intentó sin éxito pararse.

- Yo lo hago si te causa mucha molestia – el dolor se disparó a través de todas las maltratadas articulaciones y huesos de su cuerpo, y se alivió cuando las tiernas manos de Draco gentilmente lo empujaron para que volviera a sentarse en la vieja silla.

- No, tú siéntate, yo lo haré – la voz de Draco era notablemente más suave y Harry se sorprendió por lo lindo que se veía cuando no estaba sonriendo malignamente o lanzándote insultos cada vez que te encontraba. Su cara tenia un perfecto bronceado, ligero. Su cabello era de un color rubio claro; sus ojos eran de un gris suave en vez de uno penetrante.

El ojiverde se sentó e intentó concentrarse en bloquear todos los pensamientos tristes y dolorosos y en recordar los alegres, como éste.

Eso es todo por hoy amigos!

Agradezco mucho a todas las personas que me enviaron reviews y también a los que los leyeron:

**Arashik**: Eres la primera persona que me manda un review! Estoy feliz! Eres mi nueva mejor amiga. Pues si es bastante pesado leer una historia completa en otro idioma que no es el tuyo. Para mí también y por eso creo que le estoy empezando a caer mal a mi profesor de ingles de tantas cosas que le he preguntado : ) Espero que te guste este capitulo Kisses.

**Velia:** Hola. A mí también me sorprendió como todo el odio que sentían se esfuma tan repentinamente y se unen. Y puedo asegurar que este fic promete ser bueno (o mejor dicho lo que yo he leído, hasta el cap 13 me ha gustado bastante) gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste esta parte también.

**LauritaBlack**: Gracias a ti por tomarte tu tiempo para leer esta historia y dejarme un review. No quiero dañarte la historia así que no te voy a decir mucho sobre lo que va a pasar. Todavía no se si Harry le da su merecido a su familia; Pero creo estar Ksi segura que alguien se los da (o deberían no sé). Y te va a sorprender todo lo que tiene que ver con Draco en esta historia... espero que te guste este capitulo... disfrútalo.

**Kany-Chan:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Le daré tus cumplidos a Minta. Espero que te guste este capitulo también.

**Ana**: Gracias. Que bien que te gusto y espero que te siga gustando y que sigas mandando muchos reviews... jejeje... bye bes0os-

**Thomas:** Wow soy internacional... ya me leen en estados unidos y todo... me alegro que te gustara la historia y la traducción (o fue solamente la historia) espero que sigas leyendo en fanfiction y que me sigas leyendo a mi... todos estos reviews me subieron bastante el autoestima... ya me creo famosa e importante... mejor me callo... besos y espero que te guste este capitulo y que me sigas mandando reviews.

Para cualquier cosa mi e-mail es Linx1311(arroba) 


	3. Escape Segunda parte

Les ruego me disculpen por la tardanza soy culpable de todos los cargos pero es que no me he podido organizar con el liceo, las traducciones de esta historia, tambien las de otro fic (es un SS/HG por favor leanlo), un fic que quiero escribir de mi imaginacion y mi vida social pero el capitulo cuatro esta casi listo asi que lo que tengo que hacer es pasarlo a la computadora... asi que tengan paciencia que volvere pronto.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El Escape ( Parte II)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **¿Ustedes nunca han oído sobre los Elfos Domésticos? ¡Dios Santo! ¡Hasta los muggles contratan sirvientas! - Draco estaba teniendo problemas tragándose su orgullo y empacando para el Harry Potter con el que había crecido y al que había aprendido a odiar a través de los años.

Bueno, odiar es una palabra muy fuerte… ¿ quizás profundo desagrado?… Oh Draco, te estás desviando demasiado…

Draco suspiró audiblemente y giró sus ojos grises para mostrarle a Harry lo mucho que detestaba empacar para él mientras comenzaba a recoger varios libros y ropa apenas tocándolas y luego los tiraba delicadamente el baúl, que seguía abierto.

¿Tienes miedo de que se te peguen piojos a recoger mis cosas? ¡Casi ni las tocas! - Draco se giró otra vez para encarar al muchacho fastidioso y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que ahora estaba sentado en la silla con los ojos cerrados.

¿Harry?. ¿Harry te encuentras bien? - El aludido sonrió ligeramente para aliviar a Draco de sus preocupaciones y respondió.

Estoy bien, solamente descansando los ojos un momento. ¿Te importaría recoger más aprisa? Realmente tenemos que irnos … eh… rápido.

Draco pudo ver como todo su cuerpo se tensaba al oír a alguien caminar lentamente en el piso de abajo. Realmente sentía lástima por él y comenzó a recoger todo más rápido y a tirarlo forzadamente en el baúl, el cual estaba ligeramente lleno.

Nota personal: Debo desinfectarme las manos cuanto antes - murmuró en nota muy baja antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba agarrando en ese momento. Cuando fue por el montón de ropa limpia de Harry había agarrado una larga pila de ropa interior. Draco se detuvo un momento para analizarla, dándole la espalda a Harry.

Interesantes boxers, negro, azul, y de rayas rojas,… ¿Boxers de dulces en forma de bastón? Terriblemente de mal gusto. A lo mejor un regalo gracioso de Navidad del Weasley que salió mal. Veo que le gusta la comodidad…

¿Draco?.

El aludido se sonrojó de un color escarlata profundo antes de voltearse hacia donde estaba Harry.

Sí ese es mi nombre - Replicó rápidamente mientras pensaba desconcentrado.

¿Cómo vas a hacer con tus cosas y tu ropa? No puedes huir solamente con lo que llevas puesto ¿Sabes? - Harry estaba muy cansado como para ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Y por eso éstos permanecieron felizmente cerrados.

Bueno esto no es exactamente una salida planeada ¿Sabes?; es más bien como un pequeño impulso repentino. Pero pensé que tan pronto nos fuéramos de aquí podríamos ir a mi casa; sería realmente fácil para mí recoger mis cosas, luego nos vamos a donde sea que esté localizado ese lugar seguro. ¿Por cierto en donde queda ese lugar?

Harry se retorció en su asiento, no estaba seguro de cómo podría explicarle dónde quedaba el número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Está en Londres, pero tiene un Guardián Secreto y por eso tengo que hablar con el primero para que te diga a dónde ir o sino no podrás entrar.

Harry abrió los ojos por un momento para ver la reacción de Draco. Él permaneció inclinado sobre unos frascos de ingredientes para pociones los cuales estaba colocando cuidadosamente en el baúl. El ojiverde bajó un poco la cabeza para tener una mejor vista de su compañero de escape.

Realmente tiene un buen trasero… ¡¿ QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO HARRY? PARA, PARA, DETENTE! - Él alejó esos pensamientos agitando la cabeza y se puso a mirar fijamente una porción pelada de los azulejos del techo mientras Draco continuaba hablando.

Ah. ¿ Y quién es el Guardián Secreto?. Oh no, no me digas, el viejo confianzudo de Dumbledore.

Harry sonrió a espaldas del rubio, antes de replicar.

Eh… en realidad es él.

Draco se paró derecho como una tabla y se giró para mirar fijamente al ojiverde.

no, esto es una broma ¿Cierto? ¿Es una estúpida broma?. ¡Ese hombre me ODIA! Él me dirá a donde ir tan pronto como Snape te lleve a su casa y te adopte - El rostro de Draco era una mezcla de miedo e incertidumbre. Harry podía decir que su bien-pensado plan de Huida se estaba viniendo abajo antes de realizarse.

Harry habló calmadamente, para relajar los nervios de Draco.

Yo le explicaré, no te preocupes por esa parte. Inventaré algo, siempre lo hago. Parece que ya estás casi por terminar, deberíamos ir salien… - Harry luchó por mantenerse pero su visión se fue a pique. Draco al ver esto estuvo a su lado inmediatamente, tomando su brazo para asegurarse que estaba bien.

¡Que falta de carácter! ¡Imagina si Ron viera esto, la Gran enfermera Malfoy cuidando al pequeño y viejo Harry!. ¡Tendría una pequeña aneurisma y moriría!. Harry esbozó una sonrisa con solo pensarlo, pero todas sus atenciones pronto se dirigieron hacia una lechuza color madera que estaba descendiendo graciosamente hacia su habitación a través de la ventana.

Miren quien está en problemas ahora.

Draco se acercó más a Harry en su abrazo para poder ver de que estaba hablando. La lechuza parecía bastante oficial, el animal resopló con importancia. Probablemente venía de parte del Ministerio, pensó internamente.

Rápidamente removió la carta de la pata sobresaliente del ave pero se detuvo repentinamente porque Harry apretó con fuerza su brazo. Alguien estaba subiendo por las escaleras, y sus pasos no sonaban muy alegres.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ya lo sé... **es muy pero muy corto, el más corto de toda la historia, por eso no lo queria publicar hasta que estuviera el siguiente capitulo ( el cuarto y el quinto son... muy pero muy... les dejo con la intriga soy mala, soy mala) a continuacion respondo los reviews (gracias a quienes lo hicieron)

**ana: **Pues hola otra vez, mir ano se si los Dursley van a sufrir mucho... lo que si sé es que se van a llevar un susto... y no te voy a decir mas... tendras que esperar el otro cap que viene en esta o la otra semana, el cual aclara muchas cositas... espero que sigas leyendo la historia y mandando reviews.

**chiquinkira:** Si Draco es muuuuy bueno, muuuy lindo, muuuuy Draco, no sé si me entiendes. he aqui el otro capitulo. es algo corto, pero ya casi está el otro.

**Velia:** pues este es un draco malfoy muy diferente al que se ve en los libros, es como más humano, menos malfoy,... ya ves que si es grimmauld a donde van, un lugar en donde los dos estan seguros.

Con el paso de los capitulos te darás cuenta que los dos se necesitaran mutuamente, por diversas razones pero lo haran... espero que te guste el cap

**Rhalkha:** si tengo algunos errores... sobre todo en el primer capitulo porque no lo revise , mas que errores de traduccion son errores de transcripcion ... creo... espero que te guste este capitulo. bye..

**ISOBO**: Me gusta que te guste... jajaja... a mi me hacen feliz los reviews. espero que sigas leyendo la historia.

**Stiby:** Si tengo planes de continuarla, solo tengo que organizarme porque estoy en plenos parciales y es mi ultimo año... tengo que hacer tesis, labor social, y no me queda mucho tiempo para traducir pero me esfuerzo para hacerlo ... ¡ porque me encantan los reviews! espero que me digas que te pareció este capitulo.

**Liwk: **Ya has adelantado algo en ingles? yo tengo la mayoria casi traducida, pero en manuscrito y se me hace dificil pasarlo a la computadora espero que te guste la traduccion y que sigas lenyendo esta.

**RociodeLunaBlack : **me gusta que te guste... aqui esta el tercer cap ... que lo disfrutes

**mey-mey:**por favor no me hagas esto, yo no quiero tener que cargar con tu muerte en mi conciencia, ademas tu familia me mataria, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que te siga gustando

**les agradería inmensamente que leyeran mi nueva traduccion. se llama how snape stole christmas tarduccion  . es un severus-hermione y naa mas llevo un capitulo**


	4. El Gran Escape Tercera parte

Este es un recordatorio del ultimo capítulo…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Draco se acercó más a Harry en su abrazo para poder ver de que estaba hablando. La lechuza parecía bastante oficial, el animal resopló con importancia. Probablemente venía de parte del Ministerio, pensó internamente.

Rápidamente removió la carta de la pata sobresaliente del ave pero se detuvo repentinamente porque Harry apretó con fuerza su brazo. Alguien estaba subiendo por las escaleras, y sus pasos no sonaban muy alegres.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El Gran Escape (Parte III): Capítulo 4

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El terror llenó los ojos color esmeralda de Harry, ellos le imploraban a Draco desde las profundidades de su alma. Draco podía sentir su garganta obstruirse, su respiración se volvía cada vez más corta, y su mente giraba fuera de control.

¡Oh no, no, no! ¡Muy mal! Tenemos que irnos; Ya casi está aquí, ¿Qué hacer, que hacer…?.

Unos pies llegaron al segundo piso y comenzaron a caminar rápida y pesadamente hacia la puerta.

— ¡Por favor Draco, Vámonos!. ¡Obstaculiza la puerta! No dejes que entre por favor… — Las súplicas susurradas de Harry vinieron detrás de Draco y éste salió de su asombro mientras empujaba su recién recibida carta en su bolsillo y tomó su varita. Casi instantáneamente una voz intensa y enojada estalló a través de la pequeña puerta.

— ¡MALDITAS LECHUZAS! ¿QUÉ HE DICHO ACERCA DE LAS MALDITAS LECHUZAS? — Las palpitaciones enojadas de tío Vernon llegaron a la habitación mucho antes de que éste siquiera alcanzara la puerta, Draco decidió exactamente lo que iba a hacer. El joven rubio se giró brevemente hacia Harry y simplemente dijo:

— No te muevas Harry. Y no te preocupes.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry nunca se había sentido tan aterrado en toda su vida. En un partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin, Sirius en La Casa de los Gritos, dragones en su cuarto año, el mismísimo Voldermort en persona en el cementerio; Todos ellos estaban en los primeros puestos de su lista de "Momentos Más Aterrorizantes", pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba con este momento.

Todo está en tu cabeza. ¡Absolutamente psicológico! Estarás bien, Draco está aquí, él tiene una varita, podemos saltar por la ventana si eres rápido….

Harry le echó un vistazo a su rubio amigo y vio lo que podría ser el reflejo en un espejo de sí mismo en la cara de Draco. Sus ojos estaban llenos de terror, todos sus músculos estaban contraídos y listos para huir o luchar. Obviamente suplicando el no tener que pelear, y tan pronto como Harry abrió su boca él perdió todo su autocontrol.

— ¡ Por favor Draco, Vámonos!. ¡Obstaculiza la puerta! No dejes que entre por favor…. —

Draco desvió su mirada hacia la ventana mientras metía una mano profundamente en el bolsillo del pantalón para guardar su carta y agarrar su varita.

Harry giró la cara con fuerza, y mentalmente se maldijo a sí mismo por dejar que las lágrimas aparecieran furtivamente en sus ojos.

No te atrevas a suplicar. ¡Ten dignidad! ¿ En qué te has convertido? Ahora estás más allá del territorio de lo patético; ¡Estás a punto de cruzar la frontera con la tierra de La Lástima! ¿Qué pensaría Ron de ti? Parado aquí y llorando ¡Cuando deberías estar haciendo algo!

Harry bravo quitó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano, y todo su cuerpo retrocedió mientras la voz de su tío entraba en sus oídos.

— ¡MALDITAS LECHUZAS! ¿QUÉ HE DICHO ACERCA DE LAS MALDITAS LECHUZAS? — Harry estuvo a punto de sonreír por el (casi) gracioso incidente del comienzo del verano del año pasado, cuando recordó lo que sonreír le había ocasionado con su tío hace una hora y decidió no hacerlo.

Draco se giró hacia Harry al momento en que se escuchó una pesada mano posarse en el pomo de la puerta.

— No te muevas Harry. Y no te preocupes.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El enorme y obeso hombre entró por la puerta con la fuerza de una tormenta, resoplando con violencia y mirando a su alrededor. Draco apuntó su varita hacia el hombre y habló rápida y directamente para desviar su atención de Harry tan rápido como le fue posible.

— Hola mi nombre es Draco Felicix Malfoy. Estoy aquí en representación del Ministerio de Magia para trasladar al señor Harry Potter de su residencia el número 4 de Privet Drive. Usted es el tutor…. ¿ Señor Dursley correcto?.

Draco sintió el caliente sudor recorrer toda su espalda, se estremeció ligeramente debido al sudor y al miedo. Él tenia tantas personas a las que podía interpretar fácilmente, y ésta era la mejor " Figura de Autoridad"; actuación que él ya había hecho. Casi balbucea al darse cuenta que no se sabía el nombre de pila del hombre del rostro color púrpura que tenía enfrente, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Y nunca, ni por un segundo bajó su varita.

Un altamente confundido y ligeramente asustado Vernon simplemente agitó su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su cuello grueso. Obviamente asustado por lo que éste adolescente estaba haciendo aquí y lo que posiblemente le podía hacer a él.

Probablemente me confunde por alguien de veintitantos años. ¡Y no es el único! Oh, todos los bares a los que he…. ¡CONCÉNTRATE EN UNA SOLA COSA A LA VEZ!.

Draco movió sus hombros y apuntó su nariz y su barbilla un poco más alto de lo que siempre estaba y continuó — Tengo en mi poder — Hizo una pausa dramática y retiró la carta de la Moderación de Magia en Menores de Edad, — una carta oficial del Ministerio de Magia que voy a leerle — Le mostró la carta a Vernon y la abrió justo enfrente de él de manera de que éste pudiera ver el emblema oficial y el sello del Ministerio.

— Aproximadamente a las… — charla con mi padre a las 8, media hora desayuno, 5 minutos cambio de ropa, una hora y algo para llegar aquí… — 9:35 en la mañana del 30 de julio una severa infracción del…. — aquí dice código 1906 por el uso del encantamiento desilusionador. — Código 1906 de La Constitución y Código de Conducta para Seres y Personas Mágicas ocurrido hacia el señor Potter y el Ministerio estará presentando cargos a la brevedad. El señor Malfoy será enviado inmediatamente para recoger a la víctima y el… infractor… — ¿Esa palabra EXISTE realmente? — … Será colocado bajo arresto domiciliario hasta que sea establecida una fecha para la corte. Sinceramente Mafalda Hoprirk — piensa en un cargo que suene aterrador — Ministra de Magia.

Draco dejó salir un gran suspiro mientras guardaba la carta rápidamente en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, sin prestarle atención a Vernon para mostrarle que no estaba asustado por ser atacado en cualquier momento. En realidad estaba tan asustado por ser atacado que casi podía sentir su sangre correr por sus venas.

— Entonces eso lo arregla todo señor Dursley. Harry vendrá conmigo tan pronto como sus pertenencias estén en orden y usted será notificado a la brevedad acerca de las consecuencias. ¿Entendido?.

Este era el momento de la verdad y Draco observó las venas de la frente de aquel hombre palpitar mientras oía el relato y lo procesaba en su mente. Prácticamente podía ver los engranajes moviéndose mientras Vernon miraba a Harry y comenzaba a caminar hacia él lentamente.

— Déjeme informarle que yo soy un ciudadano de buena reputación y su … gente no puede usar sus leyes en contra….

Draco sintió el miedo de Harry dispararse e inmediatamente se precipitó para colocarse entre él y su trastornado tío.

— Déjeme informarle — dijo Draco con su voz más fría y amenazante (generalmente reservada para Harry y sus dos mejores amigos) — Si da otro paso más hacia mí o hacia el señor Potter será considerado un acto agresivo y será usado en su contra en una corte legal — Draco había oído decir una vez a un muchacho de padres muggles en el colegio, algo sobre un programa de "policías" y esperaba que no hubiera exagerado tanto.

Vernon parecía a punto de golpear a Harry, el cual estaba temblando ligeramente y luego retrocedió un paso — Bien, bien. Diles que no te di problema alguno, que fui … cooperativo — bajó la cabeza avergonzado, para después devolverse hasta la puerta y salir por ella.

El cuerpo de Draco permaneció tenso, y se sorprendió bastante cuando oyó otra voz unirse a la conversación.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La tensión en la habitación era palpable, se había metido en la cabeza de Harry desde el momento en que Vernon había entrado en el cuarto. Ahora iba disminuyendo lentamente mientras el señor Dursley caminaba derrotado hacia la puerta. Este era un enorme triunfo en la mente de Harry, pero de alguna manera quería un poquito más.

— Cierra la puerta al salir — Harry estaba a medio centímetro de orinarse en los pantalones por el miedo, pero después de la guerra entre Draco y su tío, necesitaba una revancha. Un desquite.

— Nos iremos por la puerta del frente, estaremos abajo dentro de un rato — Harry se paró al lado de Draco, desafiante y miraba atentamente como la mente de su tío explotaba internamente por la ira. Pero el juego psicológico ya lo habían ganado, y estaba tan golpeado que sabía que no aguantaría otra pelea.

Vernon simplemente gruñó derrotado, y luego silenciosamente cerró la puerta. Harry escuchó prudentemente cada paso que su tío daba lentamente, cada crujido de las tablas de madera de la escalera, antes de que Draco y él se desplomaran en el suelo.

— Buen trabajo — Susurró Harry hacia un aliviado Draco, que ahora descansaba extendido en el piso, exhausto. — El teatro parecía muy real, muy al estilo de Percy y peligroso, ahora pareces… bueno muerto.

En realidad no era mentira. Draco, que se veía tan frío y calmado bajo presión ahora se veía sudado y cansado. Su cabello se había desordenado y cubría su cara, se acostó sin mucha ceremonia, en el piso al lado de Harry, que estaba sentado.

Todavía se ve bien para mí. ¡PARA DE PENSAR COMO SÍ … oh, ríndete, eres gay y él te gusta. Te gusta Draco Malfoy. Ésta es tu mente la que habla Harry. Y estoy muy cansada como para siquiera intentar combatirlo. Lo siento Harry sonrió maliciosamente y devolvió sus atenciones a Draco.

Draco se rió un poco y se dio la vuelta hacia un lado para ver a Harry mejor.

— Gracias. Intentaré convertir la primera parte en un cumplido por mis asombrosas capacidades actorales, pero la segunda parte es insalvable.

Harry sonrió por el comentario, satisfecho por la manera en que dos guerras se habían ganado en un día. Se había hecho un asombroso aliado y rápido amigo de Draco Malfoy. Y juntos habían formado el "equipo" que hacia falta para derrotar a su tío.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A Draco le faltaba poco para terminar de recolectar las pertenencias restantes de Harry, permitiéndole a éste ultimo continuar descansando sentado en el piso. Se detuvo para examinar una tela escurridiza con sus manos, para descubrir momentos después que éstas ya no estaban allí.

— AHHHHH — Tiró la tela mientras ahogaba su no-muy-masculino grito y se alejó del objeto poseído.

Harry interrumpió su ligera siesta y miró a Draco, intentando entender por qué había gritado de una manera tan… muy de chicos.

— ¿Qué. Coño. Fue. Eso?.

Draco intentaba mantenerse calmado. — Mis manos desaparecieron dentro de esa capa y por eso me asusté.

— Bueno, es una capa invisible. Se supone que debe hacer esa clase de cosas — replicó Harry descaradamente, sacudiendo la cabeza en burla y cerró los ojos nuevamente para continuar con su siesta.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia la capa para empacarla junto con lo demás — Me gustabas más cuando peleabas con los puños y no con tu ingenio.

Sin ni siquiera abrir sus ojos esmeralda Harry replicó — Oh, que lástima por el pequeño Draquito. Ahora, quizás no lo hayas notado pero estoy cansado, a punto de morir, sólo déjame descansar por algunos segundos.

Hasta Draco tenía que admitir que él estaba agotado mentalmente y lo único que deseaba era poder relajarse en la oscuridad.

Conserva un poco de dignidad ¡CONCÉNTRATE! Seguramente necesitarás de todo tu ingenio en la mansión ¡Sólo está pendiente por si te atrapa algún estúpido elfo doméstico con Harry! ¡Qué lío!.

Draco terminó de empacar las últimas cosas de Harry y ni siquiera intentó reprimir una sonrisa burlona mientras despertaba a Harry de su siestecita.

— Harry, es hora de irnos, y es mejor que cumplamos tu promesa de irnos por la puerta principal.

El ojiverde esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y con la combinación de sus propios esfuerzos y los de Draco logró ponerse en pie. Miró al rubio directo a los ojos y su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente de su cara.

— ¿Te diste cuenta que estamos en un vecindario muggle? Si alguna de la gente de aquí nos ve salir volando con nuestras escobas y con mi baúl colga…. Parece una situación graciosa, pero no lo es.

Draco caminó vigorosamente hacia la cama de Harry y cerró el baúl con un clic, y lo arrastró detrás de él, y con su otra mano agarró la jaula de Hedwig y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— No te preocupes, también había pensado en esa parte, sabemos que tienes una capa invisible, con ella esconderemos tu baúl y tu escoba. Luego te hago el encantamiento desilusionador y luego me lo aplico a mí y nos vamos — Harry le dirigió una mirada a manera de advertencia y Draco replicó — Yo solamente he tenido esta carta de … advertencia… sobre magia en menores de edad una vez en mi vida. ¡Y una más no causará mucho daño!. Tu probablemente has tenido montones!. — replicó sin voltearse.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu punto?.

— Oh, cállate, me haces sentir muy bondadoso, no estoy de ánimo para cambiar de roles contigo hoy.

— Cállate tú.

— Cállame.

Ambos sonrieron internamente, felices de estar de nuevo en sus personalidades reales, se sentía bien estar otra vez en territorio conocido. Sólo que ahora no era abiertamente hostil, era más bien una zona neutral donde ninguno de los dos conocía las reglas para jugar este juego. Ambos chicos continuaron caminando hacia la escalera en silencio. Preguntándose cómo exactamente iba a funcionar este acuerdo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry se veía tan cansado externamente debido a los acontecimientos del día que lo único que podía hacer era imaginarse a sí mismo en una cama, cerca de Draco, perfectamente cobijado, feliz y amado.

Y luego Ron resulta ser la hermana de Voldemort y Dumbledore es realmente una mujer. Realmente necesitas ponerte unas mentas alcanzables amigo, porque ésta no es una de ellas. Nada mas porque Draco no está peleando contigo, o insultándote constantemente no significa que sea tu mejor amigo, o tu enamorado, ¡Así qué desaparece todos esos pensamientos felices!.

Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siguiendo automáticamente a Draco escalera abajo y su tío ya estaba parado enfrente de la puerta principal.

La respiración de Harry se dificultó, su garganta se bloqueó. No se había preparado mentalmente para esto, no para otro enfrentamiento. Ya estaba comenzando a darse media vuelta para, atropelladamente subir de regreso por las escaleras, bajo las cuales había vivido tanto tiempo, cuando la voz autoritaria de Draco entró en su cabeza librando su mente de todo miedo.

— Hola Señor Dursley, el Señor Potter y yo nos vamos ahora — los ojos grises tormenta miraban directamente a los ojos de Vernon azul agua, y no titubeó, ni por un instante. Vernon lentamente se quitó de su camino y, con un movimiento les permitió pasar.

Draco giró sobre sus talones y murmuró el encantamiento desilusionador sobre Harry primero, y luego sobre él. El ojiverde no pudo reprimir un suspiro estremecedor a medida de que el hechizo se escurría por su espalda. Pero Draco sí pudo reprimir el suyo. Él era todo u hombre de negocios en ese momento, muy organizado y metódico. Extrajo la capa invisible del baúl de Harry, la extendió sobre el baúl, la escoba y la jaula, encantándolos para que permanecieran juntos, y luego se paró derecho para quedar cara a cara con Vernon.

Harry enmudeció una gran sonrisa por la mirada atónita en la cara de su tío. Él aún podía entender donde estaban, pero indistintamente, su aturdimiento se reflejó en cada centímetro de su asombrado rostro.

— Esto no será lo último que oirá de nosotros. Adiós, Harry — Draco le señaló al ojiverde, después de haber montado suavemente la escoba, que se sentara detrás de él.

¡ Demonios Harry! ¡ Siéntate atrás! De cualquier manera estas demasiado cansado para dirigir una escoba, y tampoco sabes dónde vive Draco.

Harry se sentó en la parte de atrás, su escoba y su baúl se veían por una de los bordes de la capa, la escoba estaba esforzándose obviamente para mantenerse en el aire con todo el peso agregado. Vernon estaba tan preocupado por dar una buena impresión que olvidó su comportamiento habitual hacia los magos y abrió la puerta completamente para los chicos.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ellos estuvieron afuera rápidamente, volando a través del húmedo aire de verano a una velocidad anormal. El viento era agradable mente refrescante, pero a pesar de estar azotando en la cara de Draco, él no podía hacer otra cosa sino sudar. Harry Potter. Estaba sentado detrás de él y lo estaba abrazando por la cintura.** WOW.**

¡Gracias Querido Merlín por días como éste! Ahora lo único que necesitamos es una cama, con sábanas de seda blanca y mantas suaves para acostarnos y descansar y ¡Estamos resueltos! ¡Qué día! ¡Qué día…!

Harry se apretó más a la espalda del rubio, totalmente cómodo descansando la cabeza en su nuca, Draco suspiró profundamente parta sí mismo, dejando que el viento y desordenara su cabello a su antojo. Normalmente estaría enojado con tan sólo pensar que su cabello estuviese revuelto. Pero ¿A quién le importaba realmente? Estaba sentado con Harry Potter en una escoba de carrera, y en ése momento era lo único que realmente importaba.

Harry se divirtió un rato observando el borde sobresaliente de su tan querida escoba, y su golpeado baúl que se veían por uno de los lados que su capa, flotando peligrosamente debajo de él durante todo el viaje.

Pero rápidamente su cerebro se concentró en otras cosa. Como el hecho de que estaba presionando todo su cuerpo contra la espalda de Draco Malfoy. De hecho, lo estaba disfrutando completamente. Se sintió mareado cuando miró hacia abajo y solamente vio el palo delgado sobre el cual estaban volando, no vio sus musculosas piernas o sus manos agarrándolo. Abrazó a Draco con un poco más de fuerza, y sumergió su cabeza en la parte posterior de su camiseta blanca. Ésta olía ligeramente a vainilla, muy fresco y tierno. Harry dejó descansar su cabeza justo debajo del cuello del rubio, y no pudo evitar suspirar debido a la situación. La piel de Draco era suave, como pétalos de flores, y olía igual de bien. Su olor era, en parte floral, y también un poco mentolado. Harry enlazó sus manos fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de Draco, y se pegó más a su espalda. Exhaló profundamente con felicidad total, cerró los ojos, y por un momento todo en el mundo de Harry Potter. Era. Absolutamente. Perfecto

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

…….:PROPAGANDA:………

¿Qué sucederá entre Harry y Draco? ¿Se besaran?

¿Que les sucederá a los Dursley?

¿Cómo reaccionarán los padres de Draco? ¿ Y los amigos de Harry?

Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos …:PROPAGANDA:….

**Por fin terminé de escribir este capitulo y…. **Estoy DEPRIMIDA…….. Es verdad que el capítulo anterior no era largo, a contrario era muy corto. Pero no por eso me tenían que dejar de enviar reviews…… bueno……. A continuación contesto los que SÍ se dignaron de escribirme:

**AuraBlack:** primero que todo hola como te va ….. segundo… dije que los tenía traducido, mas no escrito….. y tengo que organizarme primero …. Por otro lado yo tambien quiero subir una escena subidita de tono pero las que hay ( por que las hay) son muy pero muy ligeritas. Me voy a tardar como 2 semanas para subir el quinto así que paciencia!

**Mirse: **me alegra el día que a las personas les guste lo que hago… y que me lo hagan saber. …. Espero que te guste el capi bye.

**Conacha: **lo del enfermero va para rato… y yo tambien quiero uno para que me apapache…. El tercer capi era el mas corto… pero espero que te contentes con este…. chaito


	5. La Mansion Malfoy

Capítulo 5 - La Mansión Malfoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco se estremeció ligeramente a causa del viento que seguía silbando a través de su fino cabello. Harry al parecer se había sumido en un sueño ligero detrás de él, y cuando ellos se acercaron su casa en el calor de la tarde, tuvo que reunir el animo suficiente para despertarlo.

¡Pobre Chico! ¡Realmente ha tenido un día de porquería, Debería pensar en eso… Pero oye, él por lo menos necesita saber que ya estamos, de manera que cuando mi padre intente matarnos que ÉL puede salvar MI trasero por una vez!.

Draco intentó moverse un poco para despertar a Harry, y sintió que éste se enderezaba detrás de él y mientras daba un bostezo diminuto.

"Casi llegamos, tonto. Te has perdido completamente los territorios Malfoy durmiendo y roncando como estabas."

Harry jugando golpeó a Draco en el brazo, y contestó aún medio dormido. "Oh, que gran tragedia. El que no hicieras una entrada teatral en tu propia casa sería un punto menos en el día, verdad?"

Draco sonrió maliciosamente al comentario sumamente sarcástico de Harry y contestó igual de inteligente y rápido. "Cállate Potter. Tienes suerte que no te entrego a mi padre y le permito tener un poco de diversión."

Después de un momento, el silencio entre ellos ya no era cómodo, y Draco se reprendió interiormente por ser tan insensible.

¡CIERRA TU ESTÚPIDA BOCA DRACO! ¡Solamente tú podrías haber estropeado ese momento! ¡Has visto la clase de día por el que Harry ha pasado, Deberías saber que no es el momento de decir como eso! ¡Gahh, arréglalo rápidamente ya fue suficiente de estar sentados aquí en el insufrible silencio!

"Discúlpame por eso. me desconcentré por un momento, no quería… "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No te preocupes por eso. Todavía sigues siendo un Malfoy y eso era de esperarse."

Harry realmente no se sentía de ánimo como para tener una riña con un Malfoy invisible delante de él sobre un palo de escoba, y optó para empezar con borrón y cuenta nueva.

"Yo solamente quiero disfrutar la vista en paz, no habrá ninguna necesidad de hablar. Oh, y tu casa es realmente… maravillosa."

Los ojos de Harry intentaban abarcar toda la vista puesta ante él como el Territorio Malfoy el cual se acercaba cada vez más. Estaba como una película Tecnicolor dónde el césped era tan verde, el cielo y los estanques tan azules, y las flores tan vibrantes lo pusieron literalmente en un trance.

Ellos estaban volando desde la parte de atrás, de manera que una magnífica fuente de mármol negros con agua cristalina estaba directamente bajo ellos cuando pasaron encima de los céspedes impecablemente cuidados. Una piscina prístina con la forma torcida de una serpiente encorvada hacia dentro y alrededor de varias pequeñas colinas, y la propiedad entera estaba cercada con puros árboles blancos con hojas de un gris oscuro que Harry nunca había visto antes.

"Casi llegamos… " Draco susurró encima de su hombro cuando ellos descubrieron el último trozo de tierra antes de la gran mansión de la piedra estuviera delante de ellos. Las ventanas de las altas torrecillas aparecían en el primer y segundo piso. La casa entera lanzó una sombra oscura hacia los muchachos casi invisibles, y Harry se estremeció involuntariamente por la frialdad repentina que se sentía en el ambiente. Draco se deslizó fácilmente en su alcoba a través de una de sus ventanas abiertas inmóviles. El rubio se bajo fácilmente de la escoba, y Harry lo imitó también sólo que no de igual de fácil. Él dio un golpecito con su varita que estaba entonces fuera de su ropa y desilusionó a ambos antes de tomar una respiración profunda para hablar…

"Yo necesito hablar con alguien por polvos flu antes de que nos vayamos, ¿Tienes una chimenea? " Harry preguntó rápidamente su duda antes de que Draco propusiera su idea. Draco se ofendió obviamente al ser interrumpido así rudamente, pero tragó su orgullo para contestarle.

"Sí, yo tengo mi propia chimenea allí en la pared", él apuntó en la dirección general de ella, "Conseguiré los polvos flu para ti, supongo."

Los dos muchachos caminaron hacia la chimenea de granito gris y adornada de negro, y Harry se maravilló mientras Draco retiró un poco de polvos Flu de una bolsa aterciopelada verde y lo tiró en las llamas mágicamente frescas ante ellos.

"Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place". Harry habló claramente hacia las llamas, entonces se volvió rápidamente para observar la reacción de Draco.

"¿Qué dijiste? Me lo perdí completamente; la brisa entró o algo… " Harry sonrió maliciosamente por la respuesta de Draco y se dio vuelta de nuevo pero ahora hacia las llamas verdes luminosas y empujó su cabeza en ellas. Sentía como si su cabeza estuviera nadando y arremolinándose a un paso rápido y estaba mirando casi al instante al suelo de la cocina de la última casa de su padrino. Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado solitariamente en la gran mesa de la cocina, mientras chupaba una pipa que no estaba emitiendo el humo en absoluto

"¿Director?" Preguntó Harry ansiosamente.

"¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?" Dumbledore se giró y, velozmente se sentó en el piso, lo más cercano posible a la chimenea,; su rostro arrugado esbozó una dulce sonrisa, la cual Harry rechazó al instante. Pero rápidamente su jovial rostro se arrugó mas por la preocupación. "¿Qué te ha pasado mi niño? ¡Luces como si una horda de dragones te hubiera pasado encima! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras a salvo?"

Harry respondió rápidamente "estoy bastante bien, no se preocupe. Estaré llegando muy pronto al cuartel, pero voy a llevar a un invitado, y necesito un trozo de pergamino o algo de usted para que él pueda entrar. Harry todavía permanecía distante de Dumbledore, mientras siempre refiriéndose a él como "Señor Director". Dumbledore mostró ninguna señal de sorpresa a la petición de Harry, o enfado por su negativa de llamarlo por su nombre. Harry puso casi todos la responsabilidad de la muerte de Sirius en sus propios hombros. Lo cual lo hundió mucho… Pero dejó un parte diminuta de la responsabilidad en Dumbledore también.

"Claro, claro mi muchacho ¿Para quién es? " Dumbledore soltó su pipa rápidamente y retiró una pluma y pedazo de pergamino de sus túnicas color azul media noche.

Éste es el momento de la verdad Harry, tienes que convencerlo con todo su corazón de que dejar entrar a Draco, no lo eches todo a perder…

"Draco Malfoy, señor… " Harry intentó respirar profundamente, pero lo encontró inmensamente difícil bajo la presión de la situación. Antes de que él pudiera continuar su petición de que por qué debe permitirse la entrada a Draco, Dumbledore respondió.

"Y tú confías en él por tus propias razones." Dijo Dumbledore sin extrañarse un poco, mientras ya garabateaba la ubicación del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place sobre el pergamino sin ver a Harry.

"Sí. Yo tengo mis propias razones por confiar en él." Él contestó, asombrado de no tener que discutir mucho para que dejaran entrar a Draco.

"Entonces yo confiaré en ti. Toma esto", Dumbledore puso el trozo de pergamino en la boca de Harry, "y se lo das a él para que lo lea, y luego regresa a través de la red de Flu. Yo estaré esperándolos a ambos aquí mismo, muy pronto".

Draco se había alejado de la chimenea y de la conversación de Harry con Dumbledore, ya que no podía oír nada de lo que estaban diciendo. Harry extrajo su cabeza de las llamas y luego retiró el trozo de pergamino de su boca rápidamente y lo sostuvo en su mano mientras recobraba su respiración. Sin darse la vuelta Draco oyó que Harry se sentaba cerca de la chimenea y habló encima de su hombro.

"Ahora vas y te acuestas en la cama por un momento, y yo empacaré algunas cosas necesarias y nosotros estaremos listos para irnos, ¿De acuerdo? Los Elfos Domésticos no vienen sino hasta casi las siete en punto, y mis padres probablemente están tomando algo en el salón de descanso lo que quiere decir que estas a salvo." La voz de Draco estaba llena con la preocupación genuina por el bienestar de Harry, y agregó, "Simplemente descansa un rato, pareces un colador de lo golpeado que estas"

¡Ahí está el Malfoy por el que he estado esperando desde hace rato! ¿Cómo puede intentar y ser tan indiscutiblemente bueno, y luego decir algo completamente innecesario como eso? Merlín sólo sabe, y de todas maneras esa cama parece sumamente cómoda.

"Gracias Draco, siempre elevando mi autoestima ¿Verdad? " El rubio se rió disimuladamente cuando fanfarroneó fuera de en su armario sin saber en donde comenzar. "Bueno en realidad te ves así, deberías verte."

Harry caminó lentamente hacia la cama inmaculadamente ordenada en el lado lejano del cuarto. Era grande, más grande incluso que una cama tamaño doble-matrimonial, y cubierta con sabanas y mantas finas y costosas. Unas sábanas de seda plateada estaban pulcramente encima de un cobertor verde esmeralda, y la parte de la cabecera de la cama estaba llena con almohadas de plumón de todas formas y tamaños. Gimiendo por lo que posiblemente era un tobillo torcido o fracturado; Harry se agarró de un banco abedul a los pies de la cama para apoyarse. No había notado esto antes… Pensó asustado, y luego su animo disminuyó aún más cuando vio su reflejo en un espejo de plata antigua que estaba en la pared al lado de la cama de Draco.

Las partes de su cuerpo que estaban visibles, su cara y brazos, estaban cubiertas con moretones de varias tonalidades. Los amarillos claro y los verdes estaban sanando, pues eran de peleas de una semana atrás, pero los morados oscuros y los azules estaban brotando en por todos lados. Lo que no estaba morado estaba mortalmente pálido y Harry se dio cuenta finalmente de que tan mal estaba. Le estaba costando terriblemente enfocar las imágenes alrededor de él y finalmente comprendió que sus gafas se habían quedado rotas en el suelo de su alcoba. Decidió no preocuparse por eso, y se permitió el derrumbarse de frente por fin en la cama de Draco.

Mmmm… delicioso… inhaló el dulce olor de Draco de las almohadas en las sobre las que estaba recostado, entonces se dio la vuelta porque de repente se le hizo muy difícil respirar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahora ¿qué es más importante pantalones de lana negra o camisa de lino blanca?... " Draco masculló para sí mismo mientras tiraba los dos en su gran baúl de cuero negro, estaba que saltaba por la excitación de la idea de huir de su casa.

Este es como el 'Jodete' final para mi padre; se morirá de vergüenza por el sólo pensamiento de mí huyendo. Y si él alguna vez se entera que me fui con Potter y a vivir con los Weasleys, la sangre sucia y querido-viejo-Dumbledore simplemente enloquecería…

Él sonrió maliciosamente al pensamiento de su querido y anciano padre que encuentra que se fue sin dejar rastro, y entonces distraídamente se asomó fuera de las puertas de su armario.

Su pelinegro compañero estaba parado de pie muy cerca de su espejo, asombrado por su reflejo de la cabeza al dedo del pie, y luego echado boca abajo cansadamente hacia la cama de Draco.

¿Me pregunto por qué demonios Potter está parado tan cerca del espejo? No es como si él no pudiera verse, probablemente está verificando si su hermosa cara fue dañada o algo así… Oh, espera un segundo, él no puede ver a menos que use sus gafas ¿Verdad? Aw bueno, yo odiaba esos redondos repugnantes lentes de todas maneras, no le favorecían para nada por su forma de cara y estructura ósea. ¡Ahora nosotros podemos ir de compras y conseguir unos lentes nuevos!

Draco devolvió sus atenciones a su embalaje y tiró unas cuantas camisas más, calcetines, ropa interior y pantalones en el baúl antes de permitirse estar satisfecho de que tenía bastante ropa como para que durara hasta su próximo día de compras. Entonces su sonrisa se borró de su cara debido a dos cosas. Uno era que acababa de comprender lo que el huir de casa iba a traerle como consecuencia al final. Él estaba renunciando a su herencia, su poder, el dinero, todo. Este pensamiento lo pegó instantáneamente mientras su cuerpo se tensaba debido a una tos escalofriante tos proveniente de su habitación. Draco inmediatamente se apresuró a entrar a su alcoba para comprobar lo que estaba saliendo mal.

Harry estaba sentándose en la cama, doblado en una profunda y seca tos. Apenas jadeaba entre cada tos para tomar aire y evitar desmayarse. Draco estuvo al instante al lado de él, sosteniendo al muchacho por los lados mientras su tos atormentaba todo su cuerpo cruelmente. Draco lo sostuvo hacia él, mientras intentaba estar confortándolo con sus acciones, y simplemente notó que tan frágil era Harry. Sus dedos delgados y pálidos agarraron los brazos de Harry fácilmente, y éste era una parte distinta de evidencia de que tan malo había sido su verano.

¡Si el mundo supiera que el asombroso Harry Potter ha sido reducido a esto, todos simplemente enloquecerían! Él no sólo es golpeado por Muggles, es ridiculizado por ellos, mal alimentado por ellos, luego viene y le da un ataque de tos como si estuviera a punto de… morir.

El firme abrazo de Draco con Harry se soltó a medida que el pelinegro iba lentamente recuperando su respiración.

"¿Te sientes bien? Eso necesita ser revisado, parece bastante serio. ¿Lo has tenido desde hace tiempo? Te ha revisado un Sanador últimamente… " Draco bajó su cabeza hacia la inclinada de Harry, mientras intentaba mirarlo a los ojos para mostrar su sinceridad.

Harry jadeó durante un momento largo antes de contestar, "Eso nunca me había pasado antes…" Respiró profundamente de nuevo, "Solamente se siente como si no pudiera respirar… "

Su cara estaba cubierta en una capa delgada de un sudor frío, y cuando Draco cerró sus ojos Harry se dio cuenta lo realmente asustado que había estado.

"No te preocupes Harry, estarás bien. Simplemente descansa un segundo más antes de que nos vayamos de aquí otra vez. Te llevaremos a San. Mungo; ellos te ayudarán… "

Draco dirigió cuidadosamente a Harry de vuelta a la cama, tomándose tiempo e intentando muy difícilmente no causarle más dolor o incomodidad. El rubio estaba doblado encima de Harry cuando intentó ponerse de pie y derecho de nuevo y por un momento sus labios se tocaron.

Ni siquiera fue un segundo de largo, pero fue tan tangible, real, y notable para ambos muchachos que los dos tomaron aviso extremo. Draco sintió los labios gruesos de Harry, el clima los habían puesto ásperos y momentáneamente permitió sus rodillas doblarse un poco al toque masculino. Harry sentía un susurro de los labios absolutamente lisos de Draco sobre los suyos y los saboreó y eran tan suaves como lo pétalos. Inmediatamente Draco se separó y se alejó de la situación y miró a Harry profundamente a los ojos.

Él me odiará, me odia, tendré que quedarme aquí y morirme, ¿qué fue eso, No debí haberlo disfrutado, ¿qué está pasando, Oh, me odiará,

¿Y qué si a él le gustó también? Él es Harry Potter, él no puede gustarme, o amarlo, no funciona, simplemente no funciona, Oh diablos, diablos, diablos…

Los pensamientos pasearon a través de la mente de Draco a una milla por minuto pero en lugar de ver enojo, odio y aborrecimiento en la mirada esmeralda oscura de Harry él vio todo lo contrario. Deseo. Disfrute. Necesidad. Draco cerró sus ojos y pausadamente se agachó para besarlo totalmente, y saboreó cada momento del beso. Los dos cerraron sus ojos y permitieron a sus labios y manos hacer toda la comunicación. Draco acarició los labios de Harry suavemente debajo de él, mientras lo veía por primera vez tan frágil y débil. Harry lo besó de nuevo anhelantemente, mientras permitía que sus manos rozaran la espalda de Draco y cuello para tirarlo ligeramente y ponerlo un poco más cerca. Una mano de Draco lo sostenía, mientras la otra rodaba sobre en el cabello color azabache y algo rebelde de su "amante". Ellos permanecieron en ése íntimo beso tan sólo medio minuto, por lo menos hasta que Draco se apartara. Él se giró por un momento para componerse y analizar la situación la situación.

¡OH POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN! ¡ACABO DE BESAR AL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIÓ Y A ÉL LE GUSTÓ! ¿Qué está sucediendo con el mundo? ¡Esto es un sueño, y voy a darme la vuelta y él ni siquiera va a estar allí! 1…2…3…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco retrocedió hacia él con la cara sonrojada por la pasión y un poco de pena.

"Usted casi nunca se ve avergonzado Sr. Malfoy, estoy asombrado de ver que soy el único conseguir tal reacción en ti." Harry guardó un antinatural fresco exterior cuando le habló a Draco mientras su estómago se retorcía como si lo estuviera exprimiendo entre sus manos.

"Oh y a propósito besas magnífico, y éste es tu ticket de entrada a nuestro escondite. Lo lees ahora y nos estaremos yendo a través de la chimenea en un momento, ¿Bien?"

Harry mantuvo la palma de su mano extendida para que Draco agarrara el ahora sudado pedazo de pergamino dentro del que habían escrito la ubicación del cuartel. Draco lo cogió rápidamente sin tocar su mano en absoluto, y se dio vuelta rápidamente y se alejó otra vez para entrar en su armario.

"Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti en la escala de besos Potter, solamente pensé que disfrutarías algunas de mis habilidades ejemplares besando después un increíblemente catastrófico día como éste, eso es todo. No vayas por ahí diciéndole a todo el mundo esto, no es que hayas sido el único muchacho que he besado en mi vida ¿Sabes?"

Harry sonrió y no estaba en lo más mínimo intimidado por las palabras frías y destructivas de Draco, porque aunque él se había alejado Harry podría ver las puntas de sus orejas que ardían de un rojo carmesí. Eso era suficiente para confortarlo que ese momento, sin embargo, sí significó algo a su rubio y delgado amigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco se riñó interiormente por perder el control de sí mismo tan vanamente.

Demonios… ¿qué diablos fue eso? ¡No solamente no tenías ventaja! ¡Ni siquiera tenías el control de la situación y lo BESASTE y ahora él sabe que eres homosexual… bueno todos en la escuela ya sabían eso que pero no es el punto! ¡Ahora cómo posiblemente van a vivir juntos después de esto! Weasley podría hacer una fiesta con esta información puedo verlo desde ahora…

Draco agitó estos pensamientos de su cabeza y encantó su baúl para que flotara lentamente detrás de él. Agarró su escoba de su habitación, luego encontró el baúl de Harry y la escoba que todavía estaban escondidos bajo su capa de invisibilidad y los encantó también para que flotaran detrás de él.

"Listos para ir… " Draco se detuvo de repente, horrorizado en medio de su alcoba y miró fija y directamente a la cara castaña macilenta, jaspeada de una elfina doméstica muy devota y obediente, Trawny.

"Es el terrible niño, el enemigo de los amos, ¿Es el él Harry Potter? " La elfina susurró a sí misma, obviamente asustada por aquella visión de que el mismísimo Niño-que-vivió estaba en realidad sentado en la cama de la habitación del joven amo en un soleado día como éste.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? " Draco preguntó en un tono de amenaza y enojo que Harry no le había visto usar desde… bueno desde que la escuela acabó.

"Trawny vino a limpiar el cuarto del joven amo, claro el joven estaba fuera, podría venir y podría limpiar… " la elfina torció sus sucias manos entre ellas y masculló estas palabras casi incoherentemente para sí misma, y Draco chasqueó sus dedos rudamente para hacer que la elfina se concentrara de nuevo en él.

"Escucha, tengo una razón muy buena de tenerlo aquí Trawny… " La elfina doméstica saltó por la alegría y de repente empezó a correr fuera del cuarto por ninguna razón aparente.

"¡Es por el amo, él siempre lo quiso, ahora lo tiene, él lo tiene porque el joven amo se lo trajo, estará tan contento! ".La elfina gritó mientras corría afuera de la alcoba.

Draco fue muy lento para hechizar a la elfina para detenerla y tan pronto ella salió corriendo de su habitación él se giró hacia Harry y pronunció una sola palabra.

"Vete."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry todavía estaba en un estado de conmoción por la idea de que el padre de Draco, Lucius, se enteraría de que se encontraba dentro de su propia casa. Él todavía estaba tan desconcentrado por los últimos momentos de su delicioso beso cuando la elfina entró corriendo al cuarto y le miró fijamente que estaba acostado indefenso en la cama, se le congeló la sangre.

¡No!. ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No después de todo esto, no ahora, estamos tan cerca de la libertad, tan cerca de perderlo todo también! Tenemos que escaparnos, debemos, nos iremos ahora….

Los terribles pensamientos corrieron a través de la cabeza de Harry y aunque miró fijamente a Draco conversando con la elfina, no oyó siquiera una palabra de lo que ellos estaban diciendo. Estaba muy concentrado en su duda interna y tristeza que no podía registrar lo que estaba pasando en el mundo alrededor de él hasta Draco finalmente se dio vuelta hacia él y lo miró fijamente.

"Vete."

Harry definitivamente no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Ignorando su extremadamente doloroso tobillo, entre otras cosas, rápidamente se bajó de la cama y agarró su baúl flotante de la espalda de Draco. Draco también fue rápido en la captación, mientras guardaba su baúl y las dos escobas hechizadas detrás de él cuando los dos hicieron una arremetida desenfadada hacia la chimenea.

Las llamas dentro de ésta habían sido encantadas antes para emitir frío en lugar de calor para que ellos fueran capaces de entrar en ellas sin quemarse. Harry se metió primero en la chimenea, mientras intentaba desesperadamente guardar su baúl con sus fatigados brazos. Al su lado Draco hizo lo mismo y empezó a abrir la bolsa pequeña de polvos flú dentro de sus manos temblorosas.

_Yo pensé que él siempre estaba bajo control, siempre por encima de todo, sólo… siempre. Él nunca se desespera por pequeñas cosas, o suda por un examen, o se preocupa en general. Pero sus manos… tendré que hacerlo yo. _

Las manos de Draco estaban temblando tan incontrolablemente que ni siquiera podía abrir la bolsa y Harry finalmente cansado agarró la bolsa de las manos de Draco. "Permíteme hacerlo. No te preocupes tanto."

Mientras Harry serenamente tomó un bastante polvo flú de la bolsa para estar seguro y lo tiró en el fuego, Draco se volvió hacia él. "Tu no conoces a mi padre."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exactamente en ese momento la puerta de la alcoba en la pared opuesta de la chimenea fue abierta inesperadamente, revelando a Lucious Malfoy en todas su gloria, a la Madre de Draco, Narcissa pareciendo ligeramente agradecida y todavía sosteniendo una copa de champán en su delicada mano, y Trawny la elfina doméstica que se agachaba con la emoción detrás de ellos.

"Ahora que fue eso que oí sobre un pequeño presente para mí… ". La voz malvada de Lucious pronunciaba con lentitud pero se detuvo al instante y la sonrisa ancha que había en su cara se resbaló fuera de ella cuando él inspeccionó el cuarto para encontrar a su hijo y al único e inimitable Harry Potter parado en su chimenea dentro de llamas verdes llameantes.

"12 de Grimmauld Place". Dijo Harry rápidamente, mientras giraba incontrolablemente hacia el último destino del día. Draco cerró sus ojos grises antes de ver a los ojos de su padre, idénticos a los de él, rebosantes de ira, luego a los de su madre, de un azul ligero, llenos de frustración, antes de que su padre comezara a hablar.

"¿Tú dejaste que se escapara? ¿Tú dejaste...?" Lucius se estaba aproximando lentamente a la chimenea, donde su unico hijo estaba parado y lentamente alcanzaba su varita que estabab dentro de su túnica gris oscuro para enseñarle una no muy indolora lección.

"Yo lo ayudé." Replicó Draco, no muy seguro de por qué todavía no había pronunciado las palabras de su destino y de por qué todavía no se había ido de esa casa, a la que odiaba tanto.

"¿Qué, ¿Tú lo AYUDASTE a escapar? " Lucious gritó por el simple hecho de pensar en tal traición, su cara y sus ojos destellaban con tanta furia, la cual el normalmente reservaba para conversaciones de Harry Potter, Dumbledore, Sangres Sucias y temas relacionados.

Draco comprendió finalmente por qué él no se había ido de allí todavía. Necesitaba satisfacción. Necesitaba… venganza por algunas de las tantas cosas que sus padres habían hecho a él. Y mirando el rostro de su padre, junto con el de su madre, confundido y aterrorizado , se sintió un poco satisfecho.

"Sí yo lo ayudé. Jodete padre, y tu también madre. No los extrañaré". Tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca dijo rápidamente "Número 12 de Grimmauld Place" Y lanzó una gran porción de polvos flu hacia las llamas refrescantes y observó las últimas reacciones de su familia.

Su padre había retirado su varita de su túnica y había estado a punto de murmurar el hechizo de una Imperdonable sin lugar a dudas pero fue todo en vano porque lo había hecho en un momento demasiado tarde. Su madre había dejado caer su copa de champán sumamente costosa hacia el suelo y ni siquiera retrocedió cuando en cristal estalló en miles de pequeños pedazos. Ella inclinó sus rodillas dentro del pequeño y ligero vestido de seda azul que estaba ahora moteado con las gotas de champán y de sus propias lágrimas mientras, mirándolo y gritándole algo que él nunca oiría. El elfo de la casa que había causado todo este problema estaba agachándose detrás de ellos, esperando por su inevitable castigo. Draco cerró sus ojos mientras su cuerpo empezó a arremolinarse, agarró su baúl y escoba voladora un poco más duro y aclaró sus pensamientos a medida que los polvos flu lo alejaban de la Mansión Malfoy.

Yo espero que este Grimmauld Place sea decente, y que las personas allí no me rechacen, El asombroso Draco Malfoy oficialmente no tiene ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ahora solo me queda decirles una cosa GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS a todos los que me enviaron uno y a los que no pero lo leyeron pues gracias tambien, les cuento que no tengo nada adelantado porque se me daño la compu pero ya casi termine (otra vez) el segundo cap de How Snape Stole Christmas y esta semana lo publico (No se en que día).

Quiero mandarles un saludo especial a Inocent Muggle, a Mirse, a Seika, a la Heredera de Slytherin, a Miss-Andreina-Snape, a TercySSCloe y a HoneyBeem por estar pendientes de la historia y animarme a traducir... cuando en realidad no queria, lo hice por ustedes.

cualquier duda o comentario o si quieren simplemente hablar de otra cosa mi msn es ya!


	6. Pon una sonrisa en tu Rostro

Lo de siempre: los personajes no me pertenecen…… aunque si los vendieran…… me quedaría con draco…… bueno lo que venia diciendo…… los personajes son de J.K. rowling

La historia no me pertenece…… y es una magnifica historia debo decir…… le pertenece a Minta Potter (Tremenda escritora si me preguntan)

A partir de ahora cada capítulo va a tener una especie de canción de fondo por decirlo de alguna manera…… y la de este es una de Coldplay…… "God Put a Smile Upon Your Face"

Capítulo 6. Pon una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Where do we go nobody knows?  Hacia adonde vamos que nadie sabe?

I've gotta say I'm on my way down Tengo que decir que Estoy descendiendo.

God give me style and give me grace  Dios me dio estilo y Me dio gracia.

God put a smile upon my face  Dios puso una sonrisa en mi Rostro.

Coldplay.

—¡HARRY POTTER! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO? —

Harry había mantenido sus ojos cerrados durante todo el recorrido mientras daba vueltas ligeramente fuera de control hacia su destino.

_Solamente espero que ésta sea mi última parada. No creo ser capaz de moverme otro centímetro.. Ni siquiera si me gritan o golpean hasta el cansancio._

El viaje en espiral que había tomado se hizo sentir en su cuerpo y mente, actualmente frágiles; y tenía demasiadas nauseas para siquiera plantearse el pensamiento de abrir sus ojos a la escena enfrente de él. Manteniendo sus ahora muy brillantes ojos verdes cerrados, salió de la chimenea para esperar a Draco y sonrió sin entusiasmo. La voz penetrante de la señora Weasley resonó en sus oídos desde algún lugar enfrente de él y causó que su ya adolorida cabeza le doliera un poco más.

— ¿Y por qué tienes tus ojos cerrados?  Oyó su voz otra vez, pero ésta vez más tranquila y llena de curiosidad y preocupación. Ya estás a salvo, ¿sucede algo malo con ellos?.

Harry los abrió gradualmente para apaciguar a la mujer Weasley y fue recibido con la vista de una pequeña multitud de rostros familiares. Todo el clan Weasley estaba enfrente de él; junto con varios miembros de la Orden que había y no había conocido anteriormente. Tonks ahora lucía el cabello castaño y a la altura de los hombros y la hacía parecer muy atractiva y no tan… rara. Remus Lupin sonrió ligeramente y se movió hacia el borde la multitud, junto con otras caras nuevas se separaron de la gran familia Weasley. Hasta los rostros de Charlie y Bill sonrieron indecisamente desde el centro. Charlie acunaba un bebe de cabello rojo en sus brazos, su nueva, rubia y pequeña esposa añadían dos integrantes a la familia Weasley. Todos ellos lo observaban con preocupación y con esperanza de que sus preguntas sin repuestas fueran respondidas.

 Estaré bien  él respondió manteniendo su voz lo más firme que podía y dio una débil sonrisa para despreocuparlos mientras se recostaba pesadamente en su baúl en busca de apoyo,  y los mantenía cerrados porque detesto dar vueltas en la chimenea .

Los instintos maternales de la señora Wealsley terminaron por convencerla y mostró una cálida sonrisa hacia él mientras se giraba hacia la aún silenciosa multitud y le hizo señas a los gemelos para que se acercaran.

 ¿Podrían venir y ayudar chicos?. Fred por favor toma el baúl de Harry llévalo arriba a su habitación, tu sabes cual es, George guarda su escoba en el armario del frente. Muchas gracias muchachos  los famosos gemelos se movieron entre la multitud y separaron a Harry de su baúl y su escoba los cuales había estado agarrando muy cariñosamente inconscientemente.

 Hola  dijo Fred mientras se acercaba rápidamente.

 ¿Qué pudiste haber hecho…  comenzó a preguntar George, agregándose al saludo de su hermano.

 Para haber sido golpeado así?  Completó Fred con una mirada excéntrica.

 Oh, eso… no es nada, no te preocupes, no es nada realmente…  dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras (N/T: ¿¿Influencia de su nuevo amigo tal vez?) Y se volvió hacia la áspera y oscura chimenea detrás de él esperando, mostrando evidentemente que su concentración estaba en algún otro lugar.

Fred y George compartieron una mirada dándose por entendidos entre ellos y todos los demás en el salón comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, todos compartiendo pensamientos idénticos. Murmuraban ardientemente mensajes tapándose con las manos y echándole un vistazo a cada momento al adolescente maltratado delante de ellos.

_¿Qué sucedió ésta vez? ¿Fue un dementor? ¿Fue Voldemort? ¿Por qué llegó acá hoy? Esto no estaba planeado, ¡Dumbledore se tuvo que ir inesperadamente! ¿Está todo esto conectado? ¿Qué rayos está esperando? ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy también viene?_

Los pensamientos de Harry, sin embargo, no se trataban a cerca de la susurrante multitud detrás de él, sino a cerca del muchacho pálido que había dejado atrás.

_¿Qué DEMONIOS piensa Draco que está haciendo? Una charla final con sus padres podría sentirse bien por un momento pero su padre no es de los que tomaría ésta broma a la ligera. Si lo atraparon. Si les dijo algo…_

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry y se alejó de la vacía chimenea, la cual había estado mirando fijamente hasta que escuchó una voz que hizo que formara la sonrisa más grande que había tenido en días.

 ¿ En qué demonios te metiste en ésta vez?. Y si involucra arañas, no cuentes conmigo. Simplemente no participaré. 

Ronald Weasley bajó las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar, tarde, a la inesperada y grandiosa llegada de Harry. Solamente hace minutos Dumbledore les había dicho que su mejor amigo y Draco Malfoy llegarían. Juntos. Por ninguna razón aparente.

_Cualquiera que sea la razón, mejor que sea MUY buena para que yo viva bajo el mismo techo que Malfoy, sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que es una Malfoy. Es malo ¡Y todo el mundo lo sabe! Tal vez lo podemos enviar en una misión para la Orden y que lo maten en ella, o matarlo y enviarlo en partes a su casa… cualquiera que venga primero._

Ron, jadeando, avanzó a través de la multitud de residentes de la sucia y vieja casa, tratando desesperadamente ver las condiciones en que se encontraba su mejor amigo. La advertencia de Dumbledore todavía sonaba claramente en su cabeza, y preocupación había sido su primera emoción desde que esas palabras salieron de la boca del director.

 _Harry llegará inesperadamente aquí hoy, y permítanme advertirles de antemano que no es por una buena razón. Él parece haber sido víctima de…. Una golpiza hoy, y por lo que he visto de él luce bastante serio. No dirá cual es la causa, pero lo sabremos muy pronto. Sería de sabios, _ añadió luego, mirando directamente hacia ron con sus ojos centelleantes para obtener toda su atención,  _no importunarlos con preguntas acerca en donde obtuvo esas lesiones porque lo sabremos pronto de todas maneras. Oh, y antes de que lo olvide, él llegará con Draco Malfoy. No en calidad de prisionero como algunos de ustedes podrían esperar, sino como un igual. Espero que sea tratado con respeto, si no es amigablemente, por lo menos civilizadamente._ 

Ron frunció el entrecejo profundamente intentando calmar la rabia que sentía, mientras echaba un mechón de su distintivo cabello rojo fuera de sus ojos azules sin fondo. Éstos mostraron la vieja rabia que le tenía a draco, y estaba demasiado ansioso de oír por qué su archi enemigo estaba llegando al hogar temporal de su familia. No muy amablemente empujó a un joven, el cual era un nuevo miembro de la orden, quitándolo de su camino para llegar al frente, y, finalmente ( y sin aliento) podía hablar cara a cara con su mejor amigo.

Al instante, toda la rabia que tenía para con Draco salió de su rostro, dirigió su mas grande y brillante sonrisa hacia Harry y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente

 ¿ En qué demonios te metiste en ésta vez?. Y si involucra arañas, no cuentes conmigo. Simplemente no participaré 

Harry dejó de mirar la chimenea llena de hollín y vacía de personas, y le sonrió de vuelta, algo que Ron no lo había visto hacer hacía mucho tiempo. La vista delante de él lo entristeció profundamente, porque la apariencia exterior de Harry ni se acercaba a igualar su sonrisa, todo estaba amoratado o poniéndose morado, su cabello estaba desaliñado y sus lentes estaban misteriosamente desaparecidos. Ron intentó ignorar todos estos evidentes hechos y mantuvo su ánimo para intentar subir el de Harry.

_Buena esa Weasley, realmente buena. No le dejemos olvidar los terribles acontecimientos del día y ridiculicémosle, ¿te parece?. Bueno, al menos no gritaste Wow, como que se te olvido pasarte por el departamento de apariencia hoy? Oh, bueno, el no se está quejando, y tu tampoco deberías. Tu eres su Weasley, el espera que salgas con comentarios ridículos y tontos como ese. Ahora arregla esta metida de pata e intenta mantenerte feliz. Externamente feliz, ésa es la clave. Solamente pon una sonrisa en tu rostro._

Ron continuaba alegre mientras Harry replicaba rápidamente,  sinceramente no hice mucho para obtener esto, pero oye! ¿Cuándo ha hecho falta que yo haga algo? 

La sonrisa de Ron rápidamente desapareció de su cara, luego asintió por simpatía.  Solo otro catastrófico día en una cadena de días catastróficos supongo, pero me parece como si necesitaras ayuda profesional en ésta ocasión. Y antes de que se me olvide, estoy feliz de que estés donde perteneces.

Harry en realidad tenia que haber sido internado en un hospital hace días, o al menos eso parecía, pero antes de poder explicar las pocas ganas que tenía de viajar otra vez, un ruido ensordecedor se oyó detrás de él, y las miradas de todo estaban hacia las llamas de la chimenea, ahora de un verde esmeralda. Mientras el siempre regio Draco Malfoy salía de ellas rápidamente luciendo algo despeinado.

 Y realmente molesto de ver eso,  riñó, mirando directamente a los ojos, de un gris centelleante, de Draco.  En donde no pertenece  el rostro de ron se puso agrio casi instantáneamente por el muchacho enfrente de él, y también instantáneamente recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su padre que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado, por el comentario tan punzante.

 Cuida tu lengua Ronald, Dumbledore te advirtió específicamente a ti que fueras por lo menos civilizado.  Ron frunció el ceño mirando a su padre, pero sabía que no debía replicar.

 Yo lo intentaré siempre y cuando él lo haga.  los dos chicos continuaron mirándose fijamente, pero este ultimo comentario hizo que todos observaran a Draco.

Créeme Weasley haré todo lo posible. 

Una parte de Draco esperaba que su padre lo obligara a quedarse mediante hechizos dolorosos, y estaba a punto de llorar al ver el rostro de su madre destrozarse de dolor. Ella le había estado gritando que no se fuera, de eso estaba seguro, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza como para registrar textualmente lo que ella había dicho. Luego abrió los ojos solamente para ver una imagen menos amigable, si es que eso era posible. Saliendo de la chimenea de la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place y sosteniendo todavía el pequeño trozo de pergamino que lo había llevado allí, fue recibido por una silenciosa multitud de personas, todas lanzando miradas de odio y desprecio hacia él. La primera persona que vió fue a Harry, quien lo observó por un segundo con sus ligeramente brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, parado a solo un paso de distancia de él. Luego se encontró con un par de ojos azules, destellantes y listo para hacerlo añicos por la manera que lo miraban.

 Y realmente molesto de ver eso, En donde no pertenece  _Bueno no es estupendo estar aquí? Estoy absolutamente feliz de estar con este amable grupo de gente._

Casi instantáneamente el padre de Ron Weasley le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Draco aprovechó el momento para mirar hacia abajo y calmarse.

 Cuida tu lengua Ronald, Dumbledore te advirtió específicamente a ti que fueras por lo menos civilizado  Su padre lo regañó severamente mientras Draco hacia agujeros en sus zapatos con los ojos, parpadeando rápidamente para evitar las lágrimas que no debía derramar enfrente de esas personas, especialmente cuando estaban regañando a Ronald Weasley para que se disculpara con él.

Solamente cálmate. Bloquea a tu padre, bloquea a tu madre. Llorar y deprimirse NO ayudaría en tu caso, debes ser fuerte. Las emociones solamente te hacen más débil, demostrarlas no logra nada más que hacerte una persona débil. Dios te dio gracia y estilo por alguna razón, solamente pon una sonrisa en tu rostro y se fuerte. Si no es para siempre, olvida toda emoción humana y finge para ellos, debes ganártelos o se habrá terminado todo para ti. Esto no es el colegio donde si tu no les gustas, pelean o discuten y ahí termina todo. Estarás acabado si no logras encajar aquí.

Créeme Weasley haré todo lo posible. 

Draco no mostró una sonrisa falsa, o arrugó la nariz hacia la gente que lo miraba fijamente. Y dijo esto tan sinceramente como le fue posible y se le hizo asombrosamente fácil pretender que no mentía porque esta vez en realidad no lo hacía. En cuestión de segundos las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos desaparecieron; Sentimientos como el miedo o la tristeza fueron encerrados en el lugar más recóndito de su cerebro, el cual inevitablemente sería visitado después.

 No tengo otro lugar a donde ir y elegí venir aquí aceptando que no puedo regresar jamás. Ya no soy bien visto en el _otro_ _lado_, desde hace un buen rato en realidad porque francamente yo no creo en ninguna de las patrañas que ellos dicen. Encontrarme con Harry hoy fue la gota que derramó el vaso, supongo….

El discurso de Draco fue interrumpido abruptamente por unos muy, muy enojados Weasleys. Dos para ser exactos. Fred y George habían regresado de guardar las pertenencias de Harry y estaban algo más que molestos como para abusar verbalmente de Draco y, aprovechando de que nadie se lo impediría en el lugar en donde estaban….

 ¿Por qué diablos…..  Empezó Fred.

 ….Habría alguna persona dentro de estas paredes….  Añadió George apareciéndose hacia Draco que era mas bajo que él.

 ….O siquiera atreverse a pensar….  Continuó Fred.

 ….En confiar….  añadió George

 ….En ti?  Terminó Fred, cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, esperando por una respuesta.

Draco abrió la boca por un segundo, pensando _ me voy a tragar mi orgullo por esta respuesta, será mejor que la crean_. Antes de responder en voz alta,

 Porque es imposible que me dejen volver después de haber estado aquí  Luego echó un vistazo alrededor de él, por toda la habitación para escudriñar los rostros, y reconoció muchos pelirrojos que lo miraban con insolencia, muchos rostros jóvenes y viejos que él nunca antes había visto y unos cuantos trabajadores del Ministerio de Magia que había tenido la fortuna de conocer con su padre en alguna ocasión. Todos le miraban fijamente y en silencio, esperando que él mismo se explicara, Draco eludió esas miradas haciendo borrosa su visión mientras hablaba, luego continuó su explicación.

 Todos ustedes piensan que estoy aquí solamente para recoger información y luego escabullirme y contárselos a mis malvados amigos ¿verdad?. Bueno le prometo que no lo haré, y aunque lo hiciera yo sería, bueno….. Castigado  Draco murmuró esta ultima palabra, recordando algunos de sus 'castigos' que no eran exactamente encantadores,  Y Voldemort tendría que esperar un poco antes de poder tocarme si quiera. Mi padre le daría una buena parte de su fortuna para poder castigarme. Pero a parte de eso, de todas maneras me asesinarían por esta proeza.

 Sí claro, ¿Lleva los buenos chismes y ellos te matan?. Y tu padre haría esperar al mismísimo Voldemort  Ron miraba incrédulo a Draco, con los ojos muy abiertos y los brazos cruzados, desafiándolo.

Draco se rió un poco entre dientes, en voz baja y respondió como hace un rato  Créeme, no conoces a mi padre.

 ¿Asesinarte? Algo así como una recompensa a tu sueño más entusiasta. Asqueroso mortí… ¿Harry? ¿Te sientes bien?

Ron primero atacó a Draco como venganza y luego interrumpió su diatriba debido al anormal tambaleo de Harry. Draco observó como se inclinada hacia la gran mesa que se encontraba delante de él y todos en la habitación murmuraban sus preocupaciones.

 Estoy bien  Dijo en casi un susurro, entonces todo su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza y se inclinó un poco más, sus manos pálidas aún agarraban la mesa en busca de apoyo y dio una temblorosa risa  en realidad no estoy bien ¿No se nota? 

Harry se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás concentrándose en las personas y en las cosas a su alrededor, cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando durante un poco más de lo necesario para calmar sus crecientes nervios. Las duras paredes de piedra que lo rodeaban se cerraban hacia él, la luz vacilante del fuego de las antorchas lo hacían sentir como si estuviera balanceándose constantemente de un lado a otro. Sus pulmones ardían, sentía como si estuviera debajo del agua e incapaz de respirar por segunda vez en la ultima hora.

La voz de Ron llena de preocupación lo sacó de su mareo y lo hizo abrir los ojos mientras se daba cuenta de que todos En la cocina lo miraban con empeño.

 Estoy bien  pudo decir apenas sufriendo un ataque de pánico interiormente por lo difícil que era respirar otra vez.

_¿Qué me sucede? Parece como si me estuviera ahogando de nuevo, no puedo respirar, no puedo respirar, no puedo respirar, ni siquiera puedo pensar bien,… Estoy peor, necesito ayuda, y no estoy bien, ¿que estoy diciendo? _

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal y sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía, dio una risa temblorosa por su mentira obvia y se sostuvo con más fuerza de la mesa para mantenerse parado

 En realidad no estoy bien ¿No se nota? 

Ron instantáneamente estuvo a su lado derecho, inclinándose hacia Harry para intentar verlo a la cara. Draco llegó a su lado izquierdo igual de rápido, con una mano alentadora en su hombro y su voz sedosa en su oído.

 Respira Potter, no puedes tener otro ataque como hace un rato, ambos sabemos que no puedes controlar esto. Solamente respira…  la voz de Draco susurraba en el oído izquierdo y éste sin pensarlo siquiera intentó seguir sus instrucciones.

_Inhala profundamente…. Dios es como si no hubiera aire. Me estoy…. No pierdas la calma, Potter, solo exhala. Si se puede, sigue así._

Él internamente se forzó a seguir respirando aunque fuera tan difícil, y concentró sus ojos e los d Ron a su derecha.

¿Harry? Harry concéntrate en mi por un minuto, ¿Puedes hacerlo?  Harry dio un pequeño asentimiento para mostrar que estaba escuchando porque hablar estaba obviamente probado que era muy difícil en ese momento.  Harry vamos a ayudarte a regresar a la chimenea, y vamos a San Mungo para que te den algún tratamiento para todo esto, ok? Solo pon tus brazos sobre nuestros hombros, así está bien, muy bien, vamos….  Ron estuvo sosteniendo a Harry para asegurarse que no se mareara y fuera a dar al suelo el cual había visitado muy seguido últimamente. La voz penetrante de su madre se oyó detrás de él, junto con otras voces llenas de preocupación.

 Ronald cuídalo bien, nosotros le enviaremos un mensaje a Dumbledore inmediatamente…  caminaba sin parar, retorciendo sus manos por la ansiedad

 Cuiden a Harry, nosotros llegaremos en un momento.

Mejórate; todos iremos a verte

 Apúrense ustedes dos, está tan blanco como una hoja.

Todos se despidieron de Ron, Harry y Draco con pensamientos alegres y pequeños consejos mientras ellos entraban a la chimenea, Ron y Draco con un brazo de Harry alrededor de sus hombros cada uno, casi arrastrándolo por el piso.

_Esta extremadamente pálido, muy blanco, tan blanco. Y está sudando, su piel esta muy caliente, esto no es bueno, para nada bueno. Y su respiración… es rasposa, como si no pudiera respirar… Oh Harry, ¿qué te han hecho? ¿Qué ocasionó todo esto?_

Estos pensamientos pasaban a la velocidad de la luz en la cabeza de Ron, y solo cuando estuvieron al frente de la chimenea se giró hacia su enemigo mortal, Draco. Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ron lo detuvo abruptamente.

 Déjame decirte algo. Cuando es solamente tú y yo, no tenemos nada en común, y somos enemigos, como siempre. Pero cuando Harry esté de por medio, dejamos todo de lado. Él está primero, nosotros después. ¿Entiendes?

 Sí  fue lo único que respondió Draco.

 ¿En realidad lo entiendes?  Volvió a preguntar, sus ojos azules taladraban los tempestuosos ojos grises de Draco, buscando alguna señal de rebelión.

 Dije que sí  repitió, permitiendo que su voz se endureciera un poco. Sin embargo sus ojos se mantuvieron sinceros, a él realmente le importaba la salud de Harry y eso era lo único importante para Ron en ése momento.

 Bien 

Draco solamente asintió de acuerdo, sin hacer ningún comentario mordaz y Ron lo notó.

_¡¡ Si aunque sea Dumbledore pudiera vernos ahorita, siendo tan civilizados!_

Su padre se acercó a la chimenea y tiró un porco de polvos flú al fuego, luego ellos entraron a él.

Sean cautelosos, ustedes dos,  comenzó mirando a cada uno a los ojos, por turnos,  nosotros estaremos allí en un momento para saber que sucede. No se desaparezcan y no hagan nada…. Estúpido  Ron y Draco asintieron obedientes antes de que la voz suave de Harry los interrumpiera.

 ¿Adónde nos vamos entonces?  Murmuró sin aliento y mirando hacia sus zapatos, su rostro brillaba por el sudor y sus ojos seguían cerrados.

Ron y Draco hablaron en perfecto unísono  San Mungo 

**Bueno ahora si está completo el capítulo…. Sé que dije que no iba a tardar mas que unos días y me tarde como un mes…. PERO en mi defensa debo decir que no recibí taaaaantos reviews como esperaba…. Pero bueno……. También les tengo una buena noticia a todos ustedes y es que CREO y solo CREO que voy atener mas tiempo de traducir….. todo depende de lo que pase con una persona muy importante para mí**

**También quería que recordaran lo de la historia de quiero hacer y que quiero que me ayuden….. se aceptan toda clase de ideas puedes mandarlas como review o a mi correo : o a personas que manden reviews anónimos les agradecería que dejaran su msn para poder contestarles **

**Espero que les haya gustado como termina el capitulo….. o que me digan que les pareció (en un review jajajajaja)**

**Espero actualizar pronto si la universidad y ciertas personas me dejan jejeje**

**Y por último pero no menos importante queria dedicar éste capitulo a**

**A Marce Y a Melko…… sin ellas no habria terminado el capitulo….. gracias chicas!**

**Por animarme a terminar el capitulo y acordarme cada vez que me conectaba**

**Tambien queria agradecer a todos los que me han enviado reviews**

**Ahora si! Besos y adios!**


	7. Color Carmesi

**CAPÍTULO 7: Color crimson/ Color carmesí.**

_¿Qué sucede¿Dónde estoy? Inhala… No toser, no puedo toser, muy mal… exhala… Ay Duele, duele, concéntrate en inhalar… Éste dolor se está volviendo insoportable, que alguien lo para, que alguien lo pare…_

Pensamientos confusos pasaban por la cabeza de Harry; De vez en cuando intentaba comunicarle una idea a Ron o a Draco, pero nada de lo que decía parecía no tener sentido para ellos.

 Por favor haz que se detenga Draco, por favor…  Murmuró a su amigo rubio, dejando que su cabeza descansara pesadamente en el hombro de Draco.

 ¿Detener que Harry? Ya estamos aquí; estamos en San Mungo. Diles lo que te sucede y ellos intentaran solucionarlo ¿Está bien?  Harry oyó a Draco susurrarle débilmente, con su voz calmada y suave en su oreja.

 Bien, de acuerdo. Ellos lo detendrán  dijo apenas audible antes de colapsar en los brazos de sus acompañantes.

 ¿Harry¡HARRY!  Gritó Ron mientras se esforzaba por deposita a su amigo inconsciente en el duro piso de madera a sus pies.  ¿Podría alguien traer una camilla ya¡Necesitamos ayuda¿Harry? Despierta amigo, me estas asustando…  Draco sostuvo la pequeña muñeca de Harry en su mano, concentrándose mucho y con os ojos cerrados asegurándose de que había pulso mientras Ron intentaba despertar a su amigo.

 Vamos Harry, despierta  continuó murmurando, golpeándole ligeramente en el rostro, sin obtener ningún resultado satisfactorio.

 Su pulso es muy débil Ron; No sé que le ocurre esta vez  La voz de Draco se mantuvo calmada, sin mostrar emoción o preocupación alguna.

 Apártense muchachos, aquí vamos.  Dos sanadores habían corrido velozmente a lo largo de uno de los pasillos que daban a la recepción de San Mungo para llegar a donde se encontraban los tres visitantes nuevos. Todas las pinturas enmarcadas en monturas doradas miraban con interés la escena, y comenzaban a hablar entre ellos mismos y con varios Sanadores que se acercaban rápidamente.

 ¿Es Harry verdad? Y luce bastante débil 

 No se está moviendo¿No se está moviendo?. ¿Sufrió un ataque?

 ¿Quiénes son esos dos¿Vieron todo lo que sucedió? 

 ¡Avisa a los retratos del piso de arriba que ellos van en camino y que probablemente necesitarán una habitación privada! 

 ¿_Realmente _es Harry Potter?

Todas las pinturas intentaron interrogar a ambos adolescentes pero ellos consiguieron ignorarlos completamente y responder todas las preguntas de los sanadores en segundos.

 ¿Él es Harry Potter, correcto¿No estoy completamente equivocado?  Preguntó en primer sanador, un hombre corpulento que tenia mas o menos 30 años con una espesa cabellera marrón oscuro y ojos profundos, de un color marrón. Él y el otro sanador estaban usando el uniforme de San Mungo, Túnicas verde lima con un hueso y una varita enlazados.

 Sí  Respondió Draco brevemente, recibiendo una mirada cargada de rabia, pero no se dejó doblegar ni por un segundo.

 ¿Exactamente que pasó antes de que llegaran aquí?  Preguntó el segundo sanador, otro hombre que parecía como de 25 años cuando mucho. Tenia los ojos de un verde brillante con un parecido a los de Harry que resultaba fascinante. Los dos hombres levantaron cuidadosamente el frágil cuerpo de Harry y lo depositaron en una camilla de lona azul que el primer sanador había convocado a su lado. Luego la hechizó para que los siguiera flotando en el aire y todos comenzaron a caminar rápidamente hacia un ascensor el cual se mantenía abierto por una enfermera delgada alta y rubia.

 Sufrió un ataque de tos hace rato, quizás hace 20 minutos mas o menos. Fue bastante fuerte pero él dijo que nunca antes le había sucedido por lo que no es algo que haya tenido por mucho tiempo.  Ron sentía que su cara palidecía con solo imaginar la escena. Obviamente estaba impactado por lo grave que era la condición de Harry.  No podía respirar en absoluto; Duró mas o menos tres minutos cuando mucho. La misma situación iba a suceder hace algunos minutos pero nosotros lo tranquilizamos y estaba bastante bien… hasta ahora  Draco se detuvo para respirar mientras el ascensor daba una sacudida, indicando que estaba en movimiento, hacia su última parada.

Ron vio como el primer sanador asentía pensativamente frotando su barbilla y pensando en los hechos que Draco le acababa de relatar.

 Exsto Lanunculas adflatus adfabilis …  el segundo sanador estaba ocupado trabajando, murmurando una serie de encantamientos hasta que varias botellas y frasquitos aparecieron flotando encima del cuerpo durmiente de Harry. Consideró por un momento qué botella escoger, luego agarró una pequeña, de vidrio que contenía un polvo azul claro, la destapó y la puso debajo de la nariz de Harry.

 Wow, que trabalenguas… Comentó Ron, echándose para atrás y dándole una sonrisa incentivadora. Su rostro pálido y ojos asustados traicionaron su sonrisa, pero ésta ayudó de igual manera  A propósito¿Cuáles son sus nombres? 

 Yo soy Arthur  Respondió el segundo sanador cuando Harry comenzó a agitarse  Y mi compañero de crimen aquí presente es Justin. Y esto debería despertarlo, creo  Dijo con una sonrisa pequeña y luego de unos momentos Harry despertó con los ojos del tamaño de platillos

¿Esto es alguna clase de agüero? El sanador que trabaja en Harry tiene el mismo nombre de mi padre…. Si es un agüero, que sea uno bueno, necesitamos toda la suerte que sea posible.

 ¿Qué demonios es ESO?  Harry preguntó repentinamente antes de cerrar los ojos y jadear a causa del dolor.

 Madera de Mirto, una planta completamente inofensiva con un fuerte olor a tierra, perfecta para reanimar personas. Mientras estas despierto ¿Cómo sientes tu respiración?  Preguntó Arthur, inclinándose sobre Harry para agarrar dos botellas de vidrio mas, una llena de un líquido rojo espeso y el otro con un liquido transparente.

 Yo … no puedo, solamente no puedo … es como respirar bajo el agua  Harry jadeaba en algunas palabras, cerrando cada vez los ojos por el dolor. El sanador llamado Justin se acercó un poco y murmuró un rápido hechizo y una mascarilla de plástico transparente, la cual flotaba muy cerca de la cara de Harry.

 Esto te suministrará mas oxígeno porque no estas respirando o suficiente para obtenerlo por ti mismo. ¿Dónde te hicieron todas estas heridas?  Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Ron observó a Harry el cual estaba notoriamente mas clamado cuando la mascarilla levitaba por si misma y se alejaba de su rostro. Ron pensó que él había abierto su boca para decir donde obtuvo esos golpes, pero en vez de eso, lentamente replicó.  No le puedo decir. Lo siento pero no puedo…. 

Draco se recostó del frío metal que eran las paredes del elevador, sintiéndose atrapado entre la sorpresa y el horror por la reacción. Miraba como Ron comenzaba a gritar, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos por el miedo y manteniéndose un poco alejado de la camilla de Harry.

 ¡Harry¡Harry¿ Qué demonios significa eso¿Qué le sucede¡Arréglenlo, arréglenlo¡Tienen que hacerlo!  Le estaba gritando a los sanadores, los cuales habían sido tomados completamente por sorpresa por la reacción violenta de Harry.

Él había abierto la boca para hablar, pero el ataque de tos que le habían evitado hace minutos lo había atrapado finalmente. Su tos, esta vez había levantado su frágil cuerpo de la camilla, hasta quedar una posición sentada, pero en vez de aire, fue sangre lo que salió de su boca, manchando la mascarilla de plástico que seguía levitando enfrente de su rostro.

Continuaba escupiendo sangre con violencia, sangre color carmesí. La cual salía de su boca cada vez que tosía manchando los lados de su pálido rostro. Ambos sanadores entraron inmediatamente en acción. Justin regresando a Harry a la camilla, Arthur mezclando pequeñas cantidades de la poción roja con la transparente. Aparentemente buscando un tono específico de rosado violáceo en el que se estaba convirtiendo.

 Deletrius  Justin removió la mascarilla hacia arriba y casi instantáneamente se deshizo de ella con un hechizo desintegrador. Gotas de sangre perfectamente alineadas cayeron en la nariz y frente de Harry. Una imagen que asqueó a Draco tanto como lo asustó.

 Scorurgify  Murmuró, sacando su varita sin pensarlo y la apuntó hacia el rostro manchado de Harry para deshacerse de todo el rastro de sangre.

 _¿Sangre¿Sangre¡Eso es malo, muy, muy malo! Nada de esto debió de haber pasado, yo no puedo repararlo y nadie puede simplemente reparar esto. ¿Qué sucede contigo Harry¿Por qué estas cosas siempre te pasan a ti' ¿Y por qué no puedes decirles¿Por qué no puedes decir que fue tu tío? A menos que…_

Draco fue golpeado con fuerza por el pensamiento de que el asombroso chico maravilla Harry Potter había mantenido este gran secreto de sus únicos dos verdaderos amigos. Y por consecuencia, de _todo_ el mundo.

Soy la única persona en el mundo que sabe ¿ Su segundo enemigo mortal? Bueno, técnicamente su tercero justo después de su trastornado tío y Voldemort … ¿qué clase de vida tiene Harry donde no importa a donde vaya siempre está uno de nosotros tres para hacérsela un infierno?

Las pesadas puertas de metal se abrieron y un equipo de unos aparentemente experimentados sanadores y medimagos ya estaban esperando por ellos tan pronto como llegaron. Los pensamientos de Draco fueron interrumpidos rudamente y Ron y él fueron empujados fuera del camino por unos sanadores invasores compitiendo por un lugar cerca de la camilla. Justin y Arthur rápidamente se vieron envueltos por la multitud, todos comparando pensamientos y rodando la camilla a través de una habitación abierta que los esperaba al final del corredor. Dejando a Draco y a Ron solos en la espera.

 ¡Cuiden de él¡Cuiden bien de él¡Será mejor que hagan su mejor trabajo con él!  Draco observó asombrado como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de los bordes de los ojos de Ron, y una mujer madura, una sanadora con rasgos protectores se separó de la apurada multitud por un momento para consolarlo.

 Solamente aquí recibirá el mejor servicio, Joven. Después de todo él es Harry Potter. 

Luego ella giró a medio tacón y se apuró para, al final entrar al cuarto, cerrando las pesadas puertas de madera detrás de ella y corriendo las cortinas amarillo pálido de las ventanas.

 Tiene demasiada razón en eso.  Draco observó como Ron murmuraba eso en voz muy baja. Deslizándose hacia el piso con la espalda recostada a la pared contigua a la puerta y por un segundo permitiéndose disolverse en las lagrimas.

**Despues de pasar muuuucho tiempo lynx ha actualizado!yuuuupi!**

ejem. ejem.

bueno como noticia de este capitulo les cuento que estoy traduciendo ootraSSSS historia de H/Dm para colocarla cuando alcance los 80 y los 100 reviews (estoy pensando a futuro ya que no llevo ni 50) pero confio de que ustedes me van a ayudar... ¿verdad que si? ademas que les cuesta poner el review y decir solamente : "bueno" o "malo", "apesta" "dedicate a tejer" si colocan eso yo no me voy a poner brava, solo quiero saber su opinion... ademas lo mas seguro es que sus reviews me estimulen para traducir mas rapido y/o colocar los one shot que ya tengo traducidos especialmente para ustedes. y de la historia que he tenido en mente hacer les puedo decir que ya tengo una idea pero no va a ser mi H/Dm ni slash pronto sabran mas

Y por ultimo dos cositas... digo... tres la primera es que al final delesta nota de la traductora he colocado los agradecimientos a tooodos los que me dejan review... (un beso para todos y todas) la segunda es que quiero hacer un jueguito con ustedes: al final de la nota hay un parrafo que es de de uno de los capitulos que viene, quiero que me digan que les parece si les gusta que les adelante cosas de los proximos capitulos para que ustedes me comenten sus opiniones por msn o por review o que mejor deje de jugar y me dedique a traducir... ustedes deciden.

Dedicadoa:

Seika: en donde estas? que de tu vida? por que ¿Todavia estas viva? cuando te conectas?

Melko: como que en londres? Wow que envidia... espero que encuentres a la personita que buscas jajajajajaja bueno no habia actualizado porque queria que ustedes dos (Seika y tu) me dieran el visto bueno (pero como ninguna se conecta ahora...) espero que sigas viva o que al menos me mandes un correo con la aventura de londres ¨snif me tienes olvidada! espero que te guste esto

Tambien lo quiero dedicar a2 personas que por muy ironico que parezca No van a leer esto jamas! son 2 personas que tienen mi mundo de cabeza y no me dejan traducir! jajaja que puedo decir snif el amor! jajajajaajajaja los quiero mucho! a los dos!

y agradezco los reviews de:

Mickaelle

Florence Black

SEIKA!

belial16

MELKO!

Ary-Malfoy

keyg

serenita kou

ann magus

Espero saber sus opiniones acerca del capitulo

besos

OJO! AQUI VIENE EL SPOILER... si no quieren saber nada por adelantado NO lo LEAN

_Simplemente no podía dejarte aquí solo sin un buen beso de buenas noches. No es apropiado dejar a las personas esperando cuando ellas _obviamente_ te necesitan….. Oh Vamos Harry ¡te deje sin aliento! _

_Sí eso hiciste Draco…. Eso hiciste. Gracias. Buenas noches. _

bye los quiero!


	8. Color carmesí 2

Ron lloró libremente, mientras estaba en el largo corredor. Ni siquiera estaba seguro en que piso estaba o que le sucedía a Harry, pero si sabía que estaba preocupado y que por primera vez no podía hacer algo para ayudar.

 Uh, ¿Ron? ¿Vas a estar bien, verdad? No soy nada bueno para consolar o cosas parecidas. Te lo advierto  La voz de Draco siempre calmada y ordenada penetró en los pensamientos de Ron y él, con ira miró hacia arriba para verlo a los ojos.

 Jodete. Bastardo-Imbecil-Malfoy. Tu no tienes ningún derecho para estar Aquí. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Ron se quitó las lágrimas tibias de su rostro con rabia, con la palma de la mano, luego miró hacia arriba para darse cuenta que Draco ya no estaba parado en el mismo sitio sino que había caminado unos pasos más allá de Ron y se sentó en el piso con su cabellera platinada recostada de la pared, los ojos cerrados y temblando sin que al parecer se diera cuenta.

 Lo siento. Yo sé que parece que me estoy entrometiendo pero necesito saber como está Harry tanto como tú  Susurró. Sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento, pero si respirando profundamente y frotando sus ojos con la palma de sus manos. Ron se dio cuenta que tan profundo había sido su comentario para obligar a Malfoy a sentarse en el piso, con los ojos cerrados y susurrando una disculpa.

 Y no me llames Ron. Weasley es el término cariñoso con el que me he acostumbrado con el tiempo, úsalo y hazme sentir que aún hay alguna semejanza de normalidad en mi vida. ¿Y por qué demonios tienes tanto frío? Temblando así está cálido aquí. El no se iba a disculpar pero mantuvo los comentarios hirientes en mínimo.

Observó con sus ojos azules como Draco sonreía un poco y abría sus ojos grises claros hacia él  Por el primer comentario, Me gusta más "Ron" gracias por preguntar y en una casa sobre poblada de Weasleys sería muy confuso lo del apellido. Y por lo segundo, solamente tengo frío, todo el tiempo.

Ron no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa brotara de sus labios y respondió  Mi Familia tiene nombre, para que lo sepas.

 Por favor enséñamelos, moriría si tengo que referirme hacia todo el mundo como "señora Weasley" o "señor Weasley segundo" o "señor" todo el tiempo Ron miró con asombro como un sonrojo pequeño pero notable apareció en las mejillas pálidas de Draco y su sonrisa se agrandó y comenzó a recitar los nombres de su familia.

Bueno están mamá y papá, Señora y Señor Weasley para ti. Luego está Bill, el mayor, trabaja para Gringotts aquí. Luego viene Charlie, él era domador de dragones en Rumania pero regreso para trabajas con la orden y también tiene una esposa, Heather, y una hija, Hazel. Luego viene Percy y NO digas su nombre en la casa si sabes lo que s bueno para ti…

 ¿Y eso por qué? Percy era el prefecto, debería ser amado! Inclusive adorado!  Interrumpió Draco rápidamente.

 ¡Porque es un maldito traidor! ¡Por eso! Nos daría la espalda si eso le garantizara una onza de poder… De todas maneras, olvídalo, los siguientes son Fred y George y no, realmente no puedes llamarlos por separado 

 Oh sí, sí se puede  Dijo Draco lentamente, sonriendo de una manera 'Yo-lo-sé-todo' a Ron.

 Bueno nosotros podemos, pero parece que nadie más puede hacerlo. ¿Cómo lo haces tu sabelotodo?  Preguntó Ron, preguntándose secretamente como podía ser eso posible.

 Bueno, si uno de ellos está solo puedes preguntarle dónde está su otro hermano por un proceso de eliminación  Dijo Draco como si fuera obvio y Ron inmediatamente se quejó.

 ¡Eso no cuenta! ¡Eres un tramposo!  Gritó enderezándose un poco para sentarse en estilo indio enfrente de un aún sonriente Draco.

 O…  Continuó, todavía sonriendo  Los puedes diferenciar porque Fred descansa su peso en el pie izquierdo y George se para ligeramente hacia delante.

 ¡Ellos no hacen eso! ¡Tu inventaste todo eso! ¿Cómo te pudiste haber dado cuenta de todo eso?  Dijo Ron que todavía no creía que Draco había analizado a sus hermanos gemelos

Siempre quise encontrar una manera de separarlos desde primer año, y después de todo lo hice  Draco estaba sonriendo por la expresión de incredulidad de Ron pero luego dejó de reír y cerró la boca por la siguiente pregunta inesperada de Ron.

¿Por qué limpiaste a Harry en el elevador? De todas maneras los sanadores lo hubieran hecho tarde o temprano  Ron observó como la expresión de Draco cambió de abiertamente feliz a fría y distante. Sus ojos lo asustaron más que todo, más que cualquiera de sus impresionantes rasgos.

_¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? En un momento están de un gris brillante, lleno de risa y felicidad y al siguiente se vuelven completamente cerrados, fríos y calculadores ¡otra vez! Esos ojos realmente lo traicionan…. _La voz reservada de Draco interrumpió los pensamientos de Ron.

 Odio la sangre. La detesto por razones que gracias a dios nunca sabrás. Eso es todo, quería que desapareciera y me deshice de ella

La reacción de Draco tomó a Ron completamente desprevenido. _La mayoría de las personas dicen que no le gusta ver la sangre y ya, fin de la historia. Es una cosa de niño mimado, algo que te da asco, ¡no algo que odias! No presiones Ron, obviamente es un tema delicado._

 Ok, perdón por preguntar Murmuró mirando hacia abajo, a sus zapatos deportivos pelados, en vez de mirar directamente a los ojos ásperos de Draco.

Está bien, ¿supongo que el resto de la familia la conozco? Estas tú, Ginny, que es la única hembra ¿Y son todos no?  Ron se alegró que Draco cambiara el tono de vuelta a uno ligero y bonachón, por lo que Ron estaba asombrado.

 Sip, supongo que eso es todo  ron estaba concentrado pelando sus zapatos deportivos cuando se escuchó una sarta de gritos ensordecedores desde la habitación de al lado.

 ¿Tú no tienes una etiqueta especial, verdad? Está el mayor, el primer casado, el más inteligente, los gemelos, tú y la única chica. Creo que Harry es tu único punto brillante.

Ron se encogió interiormente debido al comentario inesperado de su situación personal por parte de Draco.

_Ahora si tienes tu merecido, tu dijiste algo y él se defendió, ahora estamos iguales_. De todas maneras sabes que es verdad, No eres especial. Harry ES tu único punto brillante…

 Sí, eso supongo  Ron no quiso mostrar que tan profundo habían llegado las palabras de Draco, pero su voz se quebró y dos lágrimas gruesas rodaron por su piel pecosa. Él supo que Draco vio esto, pero él pretendió no notarlo y se limpió los ojos disimuladamente.

 Lo siento, de nuevo. No debí de haber mentido sobre algo sólo para enfadarte. Ya sabes lo que dicen algunos, los hábitos viejos son difíciles de cambiar. Ron tomó el momento para limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro y suspiró para contestar.

 Es verdad y lo sabes Malfoy. ¿Cuál es mi gran virtud? ¿Qué hace Ron Weasley, el estúpido, inútil hijo del medio que ninguno de los demás hace? " Ron echó saliva al hablar tan rápido, Lo que lo entristecía más era el hecho de que Draco se estaba disculpando solamente para salvar su frágil ego.

Draco abrió los ojos en muestra de asombro genuino.  tú eres el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts ha tenido en siglos. Lo que significa tambien que eres un grandioso estratega. Todos sabemos eso, tonto. Luego se levantó para estirar las piernas y caminó hacia un cómodo sofá cama rojo.

Ven para acá, aquí es mucho más cómodo. Dio golpecitos al lugar que estaba al lado de él, y se volvió para comprobar si Ron venía o no a unírsele.

 Oh, por amor a Merlín, no muerdo." Ron se levantó con pesadez del piso y caminó hacia el cómodo sofá

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 Por lo menos no duro  Draco no pudo evitar añadir un último comentario, sonriendo de lado por la expresión que puso su compañero temporal.

 Es sólo una broma, sólo una broma. ¿Puedes aceptar un chiste, Verdad? Draco continuaba sonriendo de lado, incluso después de la contestación no tan cortés de Ron.

­ No tan rápido Malfoy. Todavía no me has explicado por qué es tan importante para ti estar aquí­. La sonrisa de Draco se borró de sus labios lentamente; él los mordió en un hábito nervioso y oyó la voz de su Padre regañándolo en su cabeza.

No muerda tus labios Draco. Es de mala educación, los hábitos nerviosos simplemente muestran que estas nervioso. Y estropea sus labios bonitos; ellos son perfectos sin que tú los estés mordiendo a cada rato

Draco se estremeció un poco pero continuó mordiendo su labio inferior de todas maneras.

_Pensé que te había dicho que te jodieras_ Le respondió a la voz de su padre mentalmente.

La voz de su padre en su cabeza no respondió, y Draco se dio cuenta que Ron todavía lo estaba mirando fijamente con sus ojos azules profundos esperando una respuesta.

 Supongo que como vi lo que pasó a él, y me siento atado emocionalmente. Siento como si nos hubiéramos vuelto…aliados… Y si algo me preocupa hoy es el bienestar de Harry. ¿No es tan difícil de creer que yo realmente me preocupo por algunas personas, verdad? " Draco miró en la cara de Ron formarse un rastro de asombro, junto con un poco de rabia contenida.

"Nosotros, Hermione y yo, hemos estado con Harry desde que el primer día de la escuela. Nuestras vidas están plagadas de recuerdos terribles, no sólo que le han pasado a él sino que también a nosotros y a nuestras familias y somos buenos manejando la situación. Dime lo que pasó hoy Draco, los secretos son la única cosa que nos separa 

Draco vio la suplica en la mirada azul profundo de Ron, que tanto lo lastimaba que su mejor amigo no le hubiera dicho lo que le pasó y su enemigo de la infancia supiera cada detalle. Draco tuvo que girarse y pensar claramente el asunto.

_Yo debería, yo realmente debería decirle, él merece saber lo que sucedió mucho más que yo. Pero éste es el secreto de Harry y él es el que debe contarle. Si eso le avergüenza tanto, tiene que superarlo solo; Yo no puedo interferir y puedo hacer todo el trabajo por él. _

Draco estaba conmocionado interiormente, pero cuando abrió su boca decidió qué camino escoger.

Yo…Yo no te puedo decir.  Ron se desinfló inmediatamente como un globo, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza baja.  Es algo Harry va a tener que enfrentar más temprano que tarde, y no es absolutamente deber estar diciéndolo por él. Un gran escalofrío lo atravesó, y Ron detuvo el aborrecimiento que sentía por él por un momento para preguntarle de nuevo si se sentía bien.

 ¿Puedo hacer hechizos calentadores sabes, No son tan malos. Draco negó con la cabeza, porque con la rabia que tenía Ron lo que podría lograr era salir todo chamuscado. Draco no podría seguir sentado al lado de Ron, el dolor y enojo que emanaban fuera del pelirrojo eran palpables y Draco no quería estar en cualquier parte cerca de él cuando lo dejara salir.

 Necesito Ehm …salir. De todas formas odio este color, carmesí. Representa todo lo que yo aborrezco convertido en uno. La casa Gryffindor, sangre, mi pa…  Se detuvo abruptamente en la mitad de la palabra, mientras cepillaba su túnica apresuradamente con las manos y dirigiéndose hacia el letrero del baño de los hombres que se anunciaba en el corredor.

 Voy a los lavabos. Y lo siento Ron; Tú mereces saber sobre esto más que yo. Y sabrás, Harry te dirá todo a su debido tiempo. Estoy seguro de eso. Ron sólo que quedó sentado en el sofá, sin habla y Draco giró sobre su talón y continuó alejándose hacia los baños.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Secretos… parte I 

I know I don't know youSé que no te conozco

But I want you so badPero Te quiero tanto

Everyone has a secretTodos tienen secretos

But can they keep it?Pero ¿Pueden mantenerlos?

No they can'tOh no, no pueden

**Maroon 5_ Secret_**

Draco observaba como el agua caía en el lavabo de baldosa blanca, la miraba corren a través de sus dedos pálidos extendidos, esperando que se enfriara,que se enfriara lo suficiente para que lo despertara de… todo esto. Miraba como sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro y caían en el lavabo, las veía girar y desaparecer en la nada. Desaparecer por la cañería, para siempre.

_Solamente necesito algo estimulante, estaré bien en un momento, ya verán. Yo no tengo bajas, nunca me fueron permitidas, nunca sucedieron y no pueden suceder ahora. Estoy como siempre, soy único, estoy BIEN_

Sus dedos ahora estaban congelados por el golpear constante del agua; tenía las manos en forma de cuenco y estaba cogiendo agua para echársela en la cara. Lágrimas calientes quemaban su rostro con pena, pena por ellas mismas, pena por él, y por todo.

Él continuaba echándose agua en el rostro, los sollozos que tanto había intentado contener lo estaban ahogando, saliendo por fin y rompiendo todas sus barreras. Todos sus recuerdos, todos los sentimientos del día, de la semana, de toda su vida estaban saliendo y no los podía contener por más tiempo.

"Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Nunca sabrán lo mal que siempre me siento, nunca se los permitiré, no hasta que me fuercen. Mis secretos serán sólo míos hasta que renuncien a los suyos" Draco hablaba consigo mismo jadeante ente sollozos sentándose contra la fría pared de baldosas blancas enfrente del lavabo con la llave que aún estaba abierta. La pared no retenía nada de calor.

"Lo siento mucho por ti, madre, más de lo que te puedes imaginar. No mereces nada de lo malo que te ha pasado, pero siempre lo dejaste pasar. Te volviste vil y lo lamento por ti, por rendirte" Draco cubrió su cara con las manos; cada sollozo estremecía todo su cuerpo, y hablaba en pequeños jadeos entre los sollozos, solamente a sí mismo.

"Y padre, lamento que una vida humana fue desperdiciada con tu existencia. Lo que sea que te pase al final, te lo merecerás. Debiste haber parado; nunca debiste haber comenzado…" Draco mascullaba para él mismo, diciendo cosas que posiblemente nadie más que él podría entender.

"Y Harry, lo siento por ti también. Tú sabes como son esos secretos; tú has tenido los tuyos por mucho, mucho tiempo. Haré un pacto contigo" Draco se sentó un poco más derecho; la fría voz de su padre estaba en sus pensamientos.

"_No te humilles Draco, mantener una buena postura es importante, exige respeto."_

"¡PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍA DICHO QUE TE CALLARAS, CARAJO! ¡ESTOY HABLANDO CON HARRY!" Draco gritó a la habitación vacía en la que estaba, las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas y enderezó un poco la posición que tenía.

"Ahora Harry, cuando tú digas tu secreto, a Ron, a un Sanador, a Dumbledore, a cualquiera, yo diré el mío. Todo depende de ti. Yo te contaré el mío cuando tú te deshagas de los tuyos, ¡Y entonces los compartiremos! No estaremos solos con ellos mas nunca" Draco murmuró este último pensamiento a sí mismo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente otra vez, deseando desesperadamente que estuviera alguien que lo sostenga, que lo consuele.

"Aunque yo no estoy solo con el mío, y tú tienes a tu tío, tengo que recordar eso. Nunca desaparecerá Harry, siempre estará allí" Él seguía murmurándose a sí mismo, y luego dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos, y sus rodillas flexionadas firmemente contra su pecho.

Ron se sentó en el banco, mirando fijamente a las puertas de madera enfrente de él, vigilando. Vigilando el susurro de las cortinas amarillo pálido, una sombra debajo de la puerta, y ésta oscilar mientras se abre esperando que sea con algunas buenas noticias. Nada. No pasó nada. Las voces apenas se podían escuchar debido al crujido de la puerta, y el silencio ocasional que apretaba la garganta de Ron, luego, el ajetreo eventual de hablar y moverse.

Se sentó ahí por algunos minutos, completamente solo con sus pensamientos. Él estaba bastante deprimido por los acontecimientos del día, con suerte, no estaba seguro de aguantar otra cosa.

Harry estará bien. Siempre lo está. Deja de preocuparte, yo te lleva a ningún lado. Ellos tienen experiencia en eso; ellos saben lo que hacen. Solo descansa un poco; Ellos te traerán buenas noticias cuando más lo necesites.

Ron había cerrado sus ojos unos minutos antes de que el elevador metálico hiciera una nueva parada en éste piso, las puertas se abrieron mientras un grupo completo de personas tropezaban para salir de él. Su madre al frente, acompañada de su padre, Remus Lupin, y la chica nueva de la orden a la que él había empujado temprano. De todos ellos, la chica era la que estaba más calmada, caminando serenamente hacia el banco en el que había estado sentado Ron, y sentándose junto a él. Ella era hermosa para todos los gustos, y para la edad de Ron también. Ella lo intrigaba, y él se preguntaba vagamente por qué ella había querido venir a ver a Harry si ni siquiera lo conocía. Ron no tenía idea de quién era ella o qué estaba haciendo allí. Pero en ese momento realmente era lo que menos le importaba.

"Mamá. Él está ahí adentro, estaba…" La garganta de Ron se estrechaba a media que iba hablando, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse otra vez pero un chillido de su madre lo interrumpió inmediatamente.

"¡SANGRE! ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ? ¿ESTAS LASTIMEDO? ¿LO ESTÁ HARRY? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ DRACO?" Ella corrió a su lado inmediatamente, el grupo detrás de ella sin pestañear, sorprendidos por su estallido.

Ron miró hacia abajo para darse cuenta que, de hecho, unas cuantas gotas de la sangre de Harry habían llegado a su camisa, pero eran tan pequeñas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaban allí.

"Mamá, cálmate, estoy bien. Harry estaba…. Bueno en realidad todavía no sé que es lo que tiene, estaba tosiendo sangre y era realmente desagradable. Él está ahí adentro" señaló con el pulgar a la puerta, la cual seguía cerrada, intentando desviar la atención de sus ojos recargados. "Y Draco está en el baño reponiéndose. No pueden entrar, pero ellos saldrán con noticias tan pronto como sea posible ¿Está bien?" la voz de Ron se detuvo, estaba a punto de quebrarse otra vez después de recordar lo terrible que era la situación. Su madre le dio un abrazo reconfortante, y él dejó que sus malos pensamientos se alejaran.

"Oh, Ronnie, querido, ustedes tres no tendrían que haber pasado por esto. Tienes que ir a limpiarte, supongo que querrás ir al baño. Estoy orgullosa de ti, por encargarte de todo esto." Por un momento, en el cálido abrazo de su madre, Ron se despreocupó, fundiéndose en su calidez, descubriendo lo importante que era tener a alguien que te apoye cuando más lo necesitas. Ella olía a canela y especias, y su calidez era todo lo que él necesitaba en ese momento.

"Gracias mamá" Murmuró cerca de ella, y luego dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia los baños para evitar que los demás vieran varias lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

"Él estará bien, hay buenos doctores en este piso" La chica dijo suavemente mientras Ron se alejaba, con un tono que generalmente usaba Luna Lovegood. Y Arthur habló por primera vez desde su llegada para preguntarle.

"Exactamente ¿Cómo sabes eso querida?" Preguntó dejando entrever un poco de curiosidad en su voz. La muchacha apenas había llegado ayer y todos se estaban preguntando qué o quién era ella. Lo único que sabían era su nombre de pila, Minta, y aparte de eso, el reto era un misterio, una invitada de Dumbledore. Ron disminuyó el paso ligeramente, para escuchar su respuesta antes de llegar al baño.

"He estado aquí varias veces, mucho peor de lo que está Harry. Y aún sigo aquí ¿Verdad? Ellos debieron hacer algo bien" Ron solamente tuvo un segundo para sorprenderse por la respuesta de Minta antes de entrar completamente al baño y sorprenderse por la escena que encontró.

Draco sentía que sus lágrimas nunca iban a terminar, nunca terminarían. Él estaba sólo en su propio Infierno personal, hasta que él entró. Ron se detuvo delante de él, con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendidos y sin habla. Draco solamente lo miró a los ojos, sus lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas, hipando y ahogando algunos sollozos.

"Draco… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás llorando?" Ron le dio la espalda por un segundo para cerrar la llave del agua pero se quedó como petrificado en el camino.

"¡NO LA CIERRES! ¡LO NECESITA! ¡DETENTE!" Draco le gritó y Ron instantáneamente se paró y se giró con las manos levantadas para mostrar su inocencia.

"No voy a tocarla Draco, no tocaré nada" Ron se acercó lentamente hacia él, caminado despacio para no asustarlo.

Draco estaba cansado y harto de mantener sus pensamientos dentro de su cabeza; en vez de eso, decidió dejar salir todo lo que brotara de su cerebro.

"Sabes, no estoy loco, no muerdo. Te lo dije hace un rato. No tienes que caminar tan lento. Es sólo que me gusta el sonido del agua. Eso es todo" la voz de Draco temblaba a medida que hablaba, no muy convincente pero Ron bajó sus manos y caminó normalmente hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Por qué estas llorando?" Preguntó nuevamente, hablando tan suavemente que un par de lágrimas frescas salieron de los ojos de Draco y se derramaron por sus mejillas.

"Porque todo está mal, y no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo. No puedo arreglar a mi madre, o a mi padre, o a Harry, ni siquiera a mí mismo" Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y se atrevió a mirar los ojos del pelirrojo. Estos estaban delineados de rojo por el llanto de hace rato, pero se mantenían tan azules que Draco se perdió en ellos. Eran todo menos amenazante, contenían tanto consuelo que Draco ni siquiera pensó en mentirles "Y estoy llorando porque mis lágrimas son calientes y queman mi piel y estoy tan avergonzado. Estoy avergonzado de lo que soy, en lo que me estoy convirtiendo".

_¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? Estás diciendo cosas de las que te arrepentirás, te estás abriendo en un momento de clara debilidad._

La vieja manera de pensar de Draco lo reprendió pero todas sus barreras se habían destruido y ya no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él. Oficialmente ya no tenía nada que perder. Había besado a Harry Potter, había desobedecido a sus padres y le habían pillado llorando en un baño por su enemigo de infancia. Al menos por ahora, por este momento y por esta persona, no le importaba lo que hacía o lo que ellos pensaran. Continuó divagando, tomando los ligeros asentimientos de Ron como apoyo para continuar.

"Tengo tantos problemas y secretos y ellos te consumen ¿Sabes? Ellos solamente continúan consumiéndote, hasta que eventualmente explotas. Los de Harry están afuera, sus problemas son exteriores donde todos pueden verlos. Los míos están adentro, las personas no saben, con sólo mirarme, lo jodido que estoy y ellos me matan desde adentro, en mi mente. Esto viene desde hace tiempo, yo destruyéndome así, lo único que me queda es una pared de azulejos, un retrete y un lavamanos" Draco se encogió formando un ovillo, atrapando la mirada de Ron, que era de perplejidad por su último comentario. Y lloró, sin apenarse, y se sorprendió por el cálido aliento de Ron en su oído.

"¿Te gustaría… Hummm… un abrazo?" Susurró en su oído, repentinamente muy cerca.

**Bueno gente hasta aquí el capitulo nueve lamento la enorme tardanza pero es que han pasado muchas cosas… y cuando digo muchas, es porque quiero decir muchas.**

**Esta vez los agradecimientos van a ser cortos… pues sólo recibí 4 reviews (Lynx llora muuucho):**

**A MELKO** pues que bueno que leas toda la historia otra vez jajajajajaja no mentirita, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y tu mas que nadie sabe que esto apenas comienza.

**A SEIKA** me dijiste que Ron te parecía "un personaje superficial y envidioso" bueno déjame decirte que creo que no te va a parecer eso en el próximo capi

**A ERI MOND LICHT** no has leido mal… si hablaron civilizadamente jajajaja ¡Y lo que te falta por leer!

**Y a GATA89** lo de harry esta en pausa hasta el capi 11


	10. AVISO IMPORTANTE

AVISO IMPORTANTE:

Hola a todos como están.

El objetivo de este aviso es hacerles una pregunta, sin embargo creo que seria mejor que les diera una explicación:

Muchos de ustedes que leyeron los capítulos anteriores de las dos traducciones que estoy haciendo y están incompletas habrán notado que tengo un año o mas que no publico ningún capitulo y esto se debe a que sinceramente no tenia tiempo, ni la voluntad; lo primero porque estoy estudiando y en la facultad no me dejan mucho tiempo libre y el poco tiempo que me queda lo empleo en trabajar y lo segundo se debe a ciertos acontecimientos que han pasado este ultimo año en mi vida que no vale la pena contar digamos que no tenia muchas ganas ni de traducir ni de leer fics por lo que estoy bastante desactualizada en materia de fics.

No obstante, estoy consciente que las traducciones son un compromiso adquirido con cada una de las personas que leyeron los primeros capitulo y mucho mas con los que dejaron reviews y sé que es una responsabilidad terminarlos…. Si es que alguien quiere seguir leyendo _when no one hears _y _how snape stole christmas _

Asi que esta e la pregunta que les quería hacer…. ¿Debo continuar las traducciones de estas historias?

Ademas me falta decirles (si sus respuestas son que SI quieren seguir leyendo) que sigo sin tener mucho tiempo asi que se me va a hace difícil publicar…. Creo que espero publicar un capitulo por quincena mas o menos y tendria prioridad historia que tenga más respuestas positivas a este aviso.

Espero no haberlos decepcionado (mucho) con este aviso. Espero poder quitarlo lo mas breve posible (espero que dentro de 2 semanas)

Gracias por su atención….. espero que respondan al aviso


End file.
